How It All Happend
by FlyAway
Summary: How it all happened, how my whole little world crumbled" A story about Pan starting off her journey through High School and the fun and troubles it brings. Told in Pan's point of view Chapter 13 up
1. I said Ok

Hey how are you all today? Hope your day was at least OK. Well, here is the story, Its told in Pans Point of view and its A P/T pairing, with a little B/G, but I don't think this story will be like the other ones I hope. Well here it is  
  
I don't own DBZ so don't sue me!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"I said OK"  
  
  
  
  
  
He was so different then any boy I had ever known, so cute and funny, and perfect. This is how it all began, how my little world crumbled.  
  
I was starting my freshman year at High school, I can still remember how nervous I was. High school was a big step for me, I was told it is much different then middle school. I was a very shy person, kept to myself a lot. I wore plan clothes, and didn't really care about famine stuff. I had 2 best friends, Bra and Marron, I had known them all my life. I remember the days when boys were not in the picture, we used to have so much fun. Little innocent girls who had no idea what life was really about.  
  
I walked through the doors of the huge school, not having a clue to what I was doing. There was people everywhere, each in groups talking about there summer. Soon I heard my name called out, my eyes darted around trying to find the familiar face that called for me.  
  
"Pan!! over here!" said the familiar voice  
  
It was Bra and next to her was Marron, I was so relived to see them. I walked silently trying not to make eye contact.  
  
"Finally, what took you so long? Bra asked with a smile on her face."  
  
"Sorry, just overslept I guess."  
  
"So, what do you think Pan, way different huh?" Marron said with excitement  
  
"Its OK I guess"  
  
"You guess! Oh Pan have you seen the kind of guys around here?" Bra asked tucking a loose strand behind her ear.  
  
I gave her a goofy smile, and we all laughed. Suddenly the bell was heard, and within minutes everyone was seated in their classes. Soon lunch came, and I found Bra sitting at a table with a few of her friends. I found my way over and took a seat, noticing somebody was missing.  
  
"Where is Marron?"  
  
"Well she is sitting with Frank" Bra stated plainly  
  
"Why couldn't Frank and her just sit with us?"  
  
"Well, if you were a guy, would you wanna sit at a table full of girls talking about the mall and what conditioner we use?"  
  
"Well i guess you have a point, but she could of at least told me"  
  
Weeks passed and Marron stooped sitting with us and even talking to us all together. I could never understand how could you be with a guy a month and drop your life long friends. I was very upset about it, wishing she would just drop the guy and come back to us, but she never did. Soon the weeks went by, Bra and I hung out a lot more, saying are friendship would never brake.  
  
One day at lunch Bra was talking about a guy she had met to the table of people. He was a buff and very good looking football player by the name of Goten. I had never seen him before, but had heard a few girls talking about him.  
  
"Goten was so sweet to me, I don't think I have ever had so much fun with a guy before" Bra said as all the girls at the table hung on to every detail.  
  
"When was this" I asked  
  
"Last night, I was walking out the doors after last period when I dropped my purse. I bent down to get it but somebody's hand was already on it. He had such an adorable grin on his face when he handed the purse back to me." A smile pressed on Bras lips  
  
Aww.... The girls all said at once  
  
"Well, afterwards he said he kinda was liking me and wanted to know if I wanted to go out to eat tonight. I of course said yes, and he gave me this surprised look like he thought I was going to say otherwise. Well, we went out and had fun, and at the end he gave me a peck on the cheek, how sweet is that?" Bra said still smiling.  
  
"Wow that's great Bra" I said trying to sound interested  
  
"Oh Pan I know what your thinking, and it wont happen" Bra said  
  
"What" I say pretending to seem clueless  
  
"I wont go Marron on you, tell you what lets go to the game tonight you can meet Goten."  
  
I gave Bra a warm smile  
  
"Sure why not, we have not even been to a High School game yet."  
  
Bras smile widened and she went back to telling the more detailed version about the dinner she had with Goten that night.  
  
On Friday night I got dropped off at Bras house and waited for her to finish her shower. I looked at the pictures she had on her dresser, and suddenly smiled. It was pictures of her, Marron and me, we were like the unbreakable trio. But my smile soon turned to a frown, but I was startled by Bra walking into the room.  
  
"Hey I didn't know you were here" Bra said with her hair in a towl  
  
"So how long is this gonna take Bra"  
  
"Only about 25 minutes at the most" she said while reaching going through her closet for something to wear.  
  
I rolled my eyes at her statement, not believing it for a second. Bra had a good fashion taste for her age, a lot better then mine. I wore a plan T- shirt and blue jeans every day. But not Bra, she wore the latest styles, and did her hair so perfect every day. After a 40 minute period, Bra finally was ready to go.  
  
We arrived at the game, it was so crowded with people all ages. We found a seat in the stands, and watched the game of football. During the game I heard my tummy growl for food, I realized I hadn't ate dinner.  
  
"Bra IM going to get something to eat at the concession stands, wanna come?"  
  
Cheering was all I heard from her, I shrugged and walked down the stands. The line was so long, apparently I wasn't the only one who was hungry. Finally I got my food and headed back to the seat where Bra was at. Suddenly I thought I had ran into a brick wall. Cheese and chili dogs all over me and the individual I ran into, I was speechless. The guy in front of me was gorgeous, tall muscular and smiling at me. I didn't know what to do or say, it was like I couldn't move.  
  
"Im so sorry!" I said with sincerity  
  
"Ahh don't worry about it, shit happens all the time" he said smiling  
  
I blushed  
  
"So I haven't seen you around, what's your name?"  
  
"Pan" I said quickly  
  
"Well Im Trunks, its nice to meet you Pan" He said grinning now  
  
It was quiet for a moment, I stood there my heart beating fast I didn't know what to say. He rubbed through his lavender hair, and finally spoke.  
  
"Well, maybe ill see you around sometime" He said winking at me.  
  
"Maybe" I said finally raising my head up to look at him  
  
I walked off fast blushing madly, thinking about what just happened. Maybe? I asked myself, where the hell did that come from Pan. What an idiot I am, I cant believe I ran into him, and worse I spilled my food all over him. But what eyes he had, a sparkling ocean blue, yet they looked so mischievous.  
  
I made it to the stands where Bra sat still cheering on for Goten, my presence seemed to go unnoticed. Are school won 21-7, and the crowds of people rushed out the gates. Bra started to go to the front of the school, looking very happy.  
  
"Bra the parking lot is that way" I said confused  
  
"I know" she said eyes wondering around as if she was looking for something  
  
"then why are we-" I was soon cut off by somebody shouting  
  
"Bra!" the voice yelled  
  
"Goten! there you are! I cant believe you one!" she said happily running up to him giving him a kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked  
  
"For winning the game" she said looking in his eyes  
  
I looked the other way trying to avoid the uncomfortable feeling I had. Bra soon snapped out of the trace and spoke  
  
"Goten this is Pan, Pan this is Goten" She said holding her hands behind her back  
  
"Hey, nice meeting you" Goten replied politely  
  
"yeah" I said shyly  
  
Goten was about to speak to Bra when his name was called out  
  
"Goten what's taking you so long!" the voice shouted  
  
"Be there in a second!" Goten shouted then looked back at Bra  
  
"You two ready to go?" He asked  
  
I looked at Bra with my eyebrow cocked, she just smiled sweetly at me.  
  
"Oh yeah, Pan um well I was wondering if you wanna come with Goten and me to this victory party they are having" she gave me a toothy grin  
  
I hesitated a second, lost in my thoughts  
  
"Oh common Pan! please! just call your Mom and tell her your staying with me" she said handing me her cell phone  
  
Goten looked at me smiling to, that's what I think made me say yes.  
  
"OK" The word that would change my life  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's the start of it, stay tuned for the next chapter Pan runs into a certain somebody (like you cant guess who). But anyhow, I would like you to review, Flames are welcomed and if something is wrong be free e-mail me and tell me, I really wanna hear you guys opinions.  
  
_FlyAway_ 


	2. To Scared

Hey again, I just want to point out that Bra and Trunks are not related, nor are Goten and Pan, they are just in high school together. Well, here is Chapter 2, I know I changed the ages, but here they are:  
  
Pan-14 Bra-14 Marron-15 Trunks-16 Goten-16 Frank-16  
  
I don't own DBZ so don't sue me!!  
  
  
  
"I Was Scared"  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time.......  
  
"Oh yeah, Pan um well I was wondering if you wanna come with Goten and me to this victory party they are having" she gave me a toothy grin  
  
I hesitated a second, lost in my thoughts  
  
"Oh common Pan! please! just call your Mom and tell her your staying with me" she said handing me her cell phone  
  
Goten looked at me smiling to, that's what I think made me say yes.  
  
"OK" The word that would change my life --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I followed behind Bra and Goten, trying to keep my distance from the couple. We soon came to the parking lot which was only left with football players reminiscing about the game. We headed towards a black jeep, to my surprise the last person I would ever expect to see again was leaning against the vehicle.  
  
"Goten what took you so long?" he asked annoyed  
  
"Sorry Trunks, I had to get the girls" Goten replied putting his arm around Bra  
  
"So this is Bra" Trunks said smiling at her  
  
"Oh this is Bra's friend-" Goten said before being cut off  
  
"Pan" Trunks stated  
  
He looked at me, and then I blushed.  
  
"Well looks like we did run into eachother again after all" He said smirking at me  
  
"OK, lets get going, don't wanna be late do we?" Goten said while hoping into the jeep  
  
Bra stared at me a little confused, and then whispered  
  
"Uh...How?" Bra asked  
  
"Ill tell you later" I responded  
  
I Was a little short for the jeep and was having trouble getting into it. Suddenly I was boosted up by Trunks, I smiled at him to tell him thanks. We drove off, I having no idea where we were going, but I didn't care. I got to sit in the back with Trunks, I had to admit I had a little bit of a crush on Trunks, but just a little.  
  
The wind rushed through my long Black hair, blowing it everywhere. I looked at Trunks noticing that he was staring at me, I quickly turned my head the other direction. We soon arrived at a house, cars and people all around it. We parked and headed towards the house, loud music was heard. I noticed Trunks was walking behind me, this made me kinda nervous, what was he doing?  
  
We got to the door and were greeted by several people, all seemed a little under the influence. Trunks brushed against me as he headed for the kitchen, my heart pounded. I turned around to find Bra, but Goten and her where no were to be found. So here I was at a party by myself, around tons of people I didn't know. I found my way to the patio, to get some fresh air.  
  
I found a chair and slumped into it then sighed hard. I started to look at the stars, when I was suddenly interrupted by non other then Trunks  
  
"Hey, whacha doing out here all alone" He asked keeping his hands in his pockets  
  
"hmm?" I replied  
  
"Well, I mean its kinda cold to be out here, so why you out here?" He asked  
  
"Well I guess I just wanted to get some fresh air" I said  
  
"Fresh air? You just where outside for hours and in a jeep, how much fresh air do you need?" he said chuckling to himself  
  
"Looks like your right" I said with a laugh  
  
Trunks got a chair and pulled it right in front of me, and started to look at me again. I kept looking at the sky trying to pretend I didn't see him staring at me.  
  
"How do you know Goten?" I asked not even knowing where the question came from  
  
"Well me and him go way back, we have played every sport together sense we were 5 and I used to play football with him." he answered  
  
"Used to? Why not anymore?" I asked curiously  
  
He didn't answer for a second, then he ran his hand through his hair and spoke.  
  
"Well, I had a head injury and the doctors told me I couldn't Play anymore." He said looking a little hurt.  
  
"Oh, im sorry" I said feeling very guilty for asking the question  
  
"I was Quarterback, but one game last year, took a blow to the head and the doctors said If I hit it again with enough force I could go into a coma."  
  
"Im really sorry" I said  
  
We just sat there very quiet for a moment, then he looked up at me. I looked at him, and he just gave me this smirk while rubbing his hands together, then he spoke.  
  
"Don't be so sorry, Goten took my spot and what better person to then your best friend you know?" He said sounding a bit more cheerful  
  
"Ya" I said smiling  
  
"Hey lets go inside, its getting really cold" he said getting up  
  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me up close to him, we looked deep into eachother eyes. His eyes looked so passionate, I could feel his hot breath against me. Just as we got closer, we were startled by Bra and Goten.  
  
"Hey Pan, where the hell have you been I have been looking all over for you!" Bra said a little annoyed and out of breath  
  
Goten looked at me and winked, apparently he knew what was going on unlike my friend. We started to follow Bra and Goten into the house, when Trunks grabbed my hand. I kinda winced at his touch at first, but then it was so warm and comforting. When we all got into the house, Trunks and I found are way to a couch. We talked about all sorts of things that night, I remember how much he made me laugh.  
  
After we talked a few hours, people started to clear out of the house. I wasn't sure what time it was, but at that moment time didn't really matter.  
  
"Ok you two ready to go?" Goten asked while Bra leaned against him  
  
Me and Trunks glanced at eachother for a second then at Goten.  
  
"Well I guess we should get going now" Trunks said while helping me up  
  
We all walked out to the car, and Goten started the engine up. The breeze was very cold, I started to shiver a bit. Trunks must have noticed cause he put his arm around me, I felt so safe with his arm around me. I looked up at him with a smile letting him know I was thankful, he smiled back at me.  
  
We arrived at Bra's house around 2 in the morning, hoping nobody heard us arrive. Bra and Goten began to kiss, that's when I got real nervous. Trunks got me out of the car, and rubbed my arms trying to keep me warm while he stared down at me.  
  
"I had fun tonight" he said quietly  
  
"I did to" I smiled  
  
It was then he leaned in to kiss me, but I moved away to scared to. I don't know why I was scared, I guess because I had never been kissed before. But Trunks just smiled at me and embraced me with a hug.  
  
"Ill see you around" he said  
  
"Maybe" I said heading towards Bra's house  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok there you have it chapter 2, so seems like Trunks is kinda into Pan. So will they see eachother again? I guess you will just have to wait tell the next chapter, Ill try to make the next chapter longer. Thank you lil'tiger, sayin princess, Kutie-Pan, Tenshinhan and Grrarg for my first reviews!! I really appreciate it. 


	3. A Friend In Need

Hey how be the day? I had a shity day today, but o well it happens to us all. Here is chapter 3, Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A Friend In Need"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time.......  
  
We arrived at Bra's house around 2 in the morning, hoping nobody heard us arrive. Bra and Goten began to kiss, that's when I got real nervous. Trunks got me out of the car, and rubbed my arms trying to keep me warm while he stared down at me.  
  
"I had fun tonight" he said quietly  
  
"I did to" I smiled  
  
It was then he leaned in to kiss me, but I moved away to scared to. I don't know why I was scared, I guess because I had never been kissed before. But Trunks just smiled at me and embraced me with a hug.  
  
"Ill see you around" he said  
  
"Maybe" I said heading towards Bra's house  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
We walked quietly to the side of the house till we reached Bra's window. She opened it very slowly and we both crawled in. Bra gave me some of her clothes to sleep in, and we made are way to her bed.  
  
"So" Bra said smiling at me with eyes wide open.  
  
"So what?" I asked  
  
"You know what im talking about Pan!"  
  
"You mean about Trunks?" I asked  
  
"Duh" she answered rolling her eyes  
  
"Well, what's there to tell?"  
  
"Do the two of you got a thing for eachother?" She asked hopefully  
  
"Hmm not to sure" I said while hugging one of Bra's pillows smiling.  
  
"I see..." Bra said grinning  
  
Bra just sat there staring at me still, like she was waiting for a response to something.  
  
"I suppose the next question your going to ask is how I know him?"  
  
Bra smiled waiting for the answer.  
  
"Well, I spilled my food on him at the game" I said hoping to get a surprised reaction.  
  
Her eyes widened  
  
"You did what!?" She asked in disbelief  
  
I started to laugh  
  
"I went to get food and on my way back I ran into him." I said blushing  
  
We talked more about the game and the party tell we fell asleep. I was woken the next morning by somebody giggling.  
  
"What is your problem Bra! Its 8 in the morning!" I said grumpy  
  
I got no answer so I turned over to see what she was doing. She was on the phone, twisting her finger around the phone cord.  
  
"Bra!!!" I yelled annoyed, she was still ignoring me so I threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Hold on" Bra said politely while putting her hand over the receiver.  
  
"What is it Pan!" she said annoyed  
  
"What are you doing on the phone this early?" I asked sleepily  
  
"Well, my Mom got me up and said there was a boy on the phone and it was Goten!" she said with a squeal.  
  
I rolled my eyes and put a pillow over my ears. After trying the pillow and it failing, I decided to just get up. I rubbed my eyes, and headed downstairs to the kitchen to find me something to eat. I looked through the fridge and found an apple to start off with. I sat down in a chair and began to eat, when I started to think about Trunks. I smiled wondering if I would see him again, probably not.  
  
Later that evening I went home and decided to take a long shower. When I got out the phone rang, I answered thinking it was Bra wanting to tell me something about Goten.  
  
"Yes Bra" I said with a sigh  
  
"Hi..." the deeper voice replied  
  
"Who is this?" I said surprised  
  
"Is this Pan?" The voice asked  
  
"Yes....but who is this?" I asked very curiously  
  
"You know, its hard to get Chile and cheese out of your cloths"  
  
"Trunks?" I said surprised  
  
"Ya, what are you up to?" He asked  
  
"Well just got out of the shower" I said taking the towel off my head  
  
I paced in my room tell I finally made it to the bed.  
  
"The shower huh?" He said seductive  
  
I know I was on the phone, but I still blushed.  
  
"I don't wanna sound rude but how-"  
  
"Did I get your number?" He asked before I could finish  
  
"...y-ya." I said stuttering  
  
"I know Goten, Goten knows Bra, Bra knows you" He said quickly  
  
"Oh ya, I didn't even think about that." I responded feeling really stupid  
  
"So did you have fun Yesterday night?" he asked  
  
"Oh ya, It was great" I said a little to excited  
  
"I did to..." he said  
  
We continued to talk about him, me and life in general, soon I looked over at the clock and it was 8 at night. I remembered I had to go to the movies with Bra so I had to let him go. I said good-bye but he just didn't wanna let me off the phone, finally after 10 minutes he said bye. I finished getting ready wondering what it would be like being with Trunks. I slapped myself mentally, he probably doesn't wanna be my boyfriend.  
  
I went to the movies and had a great time with Bra, I kinda wished Marron was there though. After the movie I told my goodbyes to Bra and went straight to bed. I had a dream that night about Trunks, that I was falling and falling. After I just couldn't stop falling Trunk's hand reached out for mine and I grabbed on. But after that he just looked at me and turned away, then let go. I fell tell I woke up in a sweet, looking around the dark room trying to figure out where I was.  
  
Monday came around, I went to school with a smile on my face thinking about my previous weekend. I was just hoping that I would find Trunks, but I never saw him once at school. I didn't see him all that week either nor had I heard from him, my smile soon faded, I had been rejected.  
  
"Pan why aren't you eating your lunch?" Bra asked concerned  
  
"Hmm?" I mumbled without even looking up at her  
  
"Pan what is wrong? You have been like this all week." Bra asked  
  
"like what?  
  
"Well for one you have been gloomy and sarcastic, and if you don't stop swirling your fork in your mash potatoes im going to stick it up your ass!" she said anoyed  
  
I put the fork down and looked up at her.  
  
"Its just I haven't heard from Trunks"  
  
"Oh Pan, you shouldn't let that get to you, boys don't always call." Bra said smiling now  
  
"But we just seem to have so much in common" I said a little hurt  
  
"Im sure he will call, and if he doesn't then he's a bastard" Bra said assuringly  
  
I sighed  
  
I went home with Bra that afternoon, she decided sense it was Friday and I was bummed out she was going to take me out. So she called Goten and canceled going to the game, which made me feel really good. We decided to go to the mall and Bra assisted she bye me an outfit, so I just said what the hell.  
  
After an hour she found me a red spegittie strap shirt, and some dark denim jeans. She said it was just part of the steps to changing my styles, she had it in her head she would make me fashionable. Bra paid for the outfit and we decided we would like something to eat and headed towards the food court.  
  
When we got there I was surprised who I saw sitting at a table not far from us, we headed towards it.  
  
"Marron?" I said surprised  
  
"Hi" she said weeping  
  
"What's wrong Marron?" Bra said while grabbing a chair next to her  
  
"Fr-ank, He-" was all Marron got out before bursting into a new set of tears  
  
I put my arm around her trying to comfort my lost friend  
  
"He dumped me" she said while burrowing her head into her arms  
  
"Oh Marron, you know how guys can be, they are jerks sometimes" Bra said rubbing her back trying to comfort her  
  
"He told me he needed time to think about if he wanted a girlfriend" Marron said trying to wipe the tears from her eyes  
  
"Do you wanna come over to my house with me and Pan? Bra asked  
  
Marron looked at me, sniffling  
  
"Ya Marron, we can hang out and watch some movies together" I said assuring  
  
"You sure?" Marron asked sniffing  
  
"Of course" Bra said happily  
  
Marron called her Mom to tell her she was staying with Bra and we all headed to Bras house. In the car ride, I couldn't help thinking about how Marron was with us again. I was really happy, but a little hesitant on welcoming her back. It really hurt that she left Bra and I for a guy. But It didn't matter that moment, she was back with us and I was happy.  
  
When we got there we changed into some different cloths and I microwave some pop corn. We decided to watch a horror so we popped in Halloween and the three of us laid on the floor. We were really into the movie, are hearts were pounding, suddenly a knocking on the window. It scared the shit out of all of us, the pop corn flew as we screamed.  
  
"Oh my God!" Bra said scared and frozen  
  
"Go see who it is!" Marron said scared  
  
"No way! you!" Bra whispered  
  
"Its your house!" Marron wined  
  
"Ill do it" I said annoyed  
  
I was just as scared as they were, but I didn't like to show it. I walked slowly up to the window, my heart was beating so fast. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened the curtain. I jumped at the figure in front of me, and opened up the window.  
  
"Goten!" Bra smiled and gave him a hug  
  
"Hey babe, just wanted to tell you we won the game."  
  
"Really? That's great!" Bra said then kissed him  
  
"Actually I really came to see you" He said kissing her back  
  
"Aww that's so sweat" Bra said hugging him  
  
To my surprise Goten was not the only one there, Trunks was also present.  
  
"Hey Pan" He said with his hands in his pockets  
  
"Hi" I said blushing  
  
"Goten Im really really sorry but you cant stay long cause my friend Marron is here and we are having a girls night, im really sorry." she said pecking him on the cheek  
  
"No problem, Ill call you in the morning OK?" Goten pecked her  
  
"Ok" Bra said  
  
They headed out the window, when Trunks stopped and turned around facing me.  
  
"Ill see you around" He said smirking  
  
"Bye" I said  
  
We all sat down and continued the movie, but I wasn't paying attention. My mind was all on Trunks again, he was so cute when he smirked. But how come he never called me was he even interested in me? I guess all would revel in good time, and I it does soon hope soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that chapter was a little longer, Pan is having mixed feelings. Why didn't Trunks call her? At least Marron is back right? Or is she? Have to find out in next chapter.  
  
-FlyAway- 


	4. The Boxer Boy's

Hey how are you all? My day was much better today then the last time I updated. Well, here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
last time...... "Goten Im really really sorry but you cant stay long cause my friend Marron is here and we are having a girls night, im really sorry." she said pecking him on the cheek  
  
"No problem, Ill call you in the morning OK?" Goten pecked her  
  
"Ok" Bra said  
  
They headed out the window, when Trunks stopped and turned around facing me.  
  
"Ill see you around" He said smirking  
  
"Bye" I said  
  
We all sat down and continued the movie, but I wasn't paying attention. My mind was all on Trunks again, he was so cute when he smirked. But how come he never called me was he even interested in me? I guess all would revel in good time, and I it does soon hope soon. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up the next morning finding Bra on the phone with Goten again, at least she didn't wake me up this time. Marron was already awake, laying on the floor reading a magazine. I yawned and flipped the covers off me and headed to the bathroom for a shower. When I got out of the shower I went to turn on the TV in Bras room, when Bra called out my name.  
  
"Pan" Bra said holding her hand over the receiver  
  
"Huh?" I said questionably  
  
"Telephone" she said smirking  
  
"Who is it my Mom?" I asked grabbing the phone  
  
"Hello?" I asked  
  
"Hey" said Trunks  
  
"Oh hey what are you doing?" I asked smiling at Bra, she smiled back  
  
"Not a lot, just thought I would talk to you" he said groggy  
  
"Oh, for a second there I thought you were my Mom" I said amused  
  
"Your Mom?" he said chuckling  
  
We talked about nonsense for about 10 minutes when he asked a question I didn't expect.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" he asked  
  
"Why do you wanna know?" I asked  
  
"Cause I kinda wanted to know if ya wanted to do something tonight" he stated  
  
"Well me, Bra and Marron were going to go to my house tonight" I said  
  
"oh..." he said disappointed  
  
"But, you and Goten can come over to if you two want that is" I said happily.  
  
Bra looked up at me and looked shocked but happy  
  
"your Parents don't mind?" he asked  
  
"They will be gone" I said smirking  
  
"Oh, OK I guess Ill see you tonight, but uh how do we get to your house?"  
  
"Hmm well Ill go home and Goten can pick up Bra and you can ride with them"  
  
"Ok see ya tonight" he said seductive  
  
"bye" I said giggling  
  
I hung up the receiver blushing, when I noticed Bra and Marron looking at me and busting out laughing.  
  
"What?" I asked puzzled  
  
"You are just funny when you talk on the phone" Marron said giggling  
  
"Am not!" I said sticking my tongue at her  
  
Marron decided to go home for a while tell tonight, while I decided to stay at Bras a little longer. I went to Bra's closet and starting rummaging through all her cloths, making frustrated noises.  
  
"uh..Pan you feeling ok?" Bra said looking confused  
  
"of course I am" I said grabbing a blue shirt  
  
"um I don't think I can remember the last time you were in my closet" she said  
  
"I just want to look nice tonight." I stated  
  
"well why are you looking through my closet? why don't you wear what we got you last night?" she asked  
  
"oh ya! Bra your a genius!" I said rushing to the bag by the bed  
  
"Genius, yes" she said chuckling  
  
I told Bra goodbye and walked down to my house, I only lived 5 blocks from her so I didn't mind walking. As I got there, my parents were just packing up the last bags into the car.  
  
"Hey Pan, I was hoping we would see you before we left" Videl said happily  
  
"Hey Mom" I said with a smile on my face  
  
"So is Bra still coming over tonight?" she asked shutting the trunk  
  
"Oh ya, also I ran into Marron last night, is it ok if she comes?" I asked with puppy dog eyes  
  
"Of course, Im glad to see your hanging out with Marron again" she said with a warm smile  
  
I hugged my dad and Mom goodbye, and ran inside to put on my new clothes. I had to admit I looked really different in the clothes, defiantly not my style. But I think I kinda liked it, but only a little. I was looking at my reflection in the mirror, when the phone began to ring.  
  
"hello?" I answered  
  
"Hey!" Marron replied  
  
"Oh hey, you still coming tonight?" I asked happily  
  
"about that" she said  
  
I frowned, please Marron don't do this to me again  
  
"Well see Frank called and told me he loved me and he was so sorry" she said happily  
  
Here it comes I said to my self  
  
"I just wanted to know sence Goten and T-Trunks was that his name? well sence they are going, can Frank come?" she asked pleading  
  
"of course" I answered sighing in relief  
  
"oh thanks Pan!" she said  
  
"Just come around 7 ok?"  
  
"Ok I will" she said hanging up the phone  
  
I finished getting ready, when Bra walked into my room.  
  
"Hey! you look great! and to think I picked it out" Bra said smiling  
  
"well...its ok" I said lying  
  
"Oh Pan, can I fix your hair?" she begged  
  
"I guess..." I said worried  
  
Bra sat me down and began to chit chat with me about Goten while she put my hair into a bun. It was a pretty cute bun, she had some of my black hair strands hang loosely. Then she pulled out her make-up bag still going on about Goten.  
  
"hey, what do you think your doing with that?" I said alarmed  
  
"Just some make-up, common Pan it will look great on you!" she said winning  
  
"No way im not ready for that!" I said stubbornly  
  
Bra frowned, I rolled my eyes and let her put some mascara and lip gloss but that's all I would let her put on me. Bra was already ready, she looked beautiful as ever, she wore her hair out and it was curled.  
  
Bra winked and said goodbye to me as she walked out the door to go home. I was so nervous, I had never had boys over, well except my birthday parties. But I was not scared of getting in trouble, I was just excited.  
  
I started to watch TV to try to calm my nerves, when the doorbell rang. I opened it up to see a familiar face.  
  
"Frank?" I asked shocked  
  
"Pan right?" he asked pointing his finger  
  
"Ya..." I answered clueless  
  
"Oh Im supposed to tell you that Marron will be here in 10 minutes, her Mom is dropping her off." He said letting himself in  
  
"Oh ok" I said shutting the door  
  
We sat on the couch and started watching Tv again, I glanced over at him to get a good look. He was tall and muscular and pretty cute, Marron had good taste. He had Dark Brown Hair spiked and deep green eyes. But he wasn't as cute as Trunks, nobody was in my opinion.  
  
Soon we were startled by the door opening to find Marron coming in. She smiled and went over to Frank and gave him a hug. The three of us sat down on the couch when all of a sudden we were startled again by the door. It of course was Bra, Goten and Wow was all I could think. Trunks was in a tight black tank top and baggy jeans, he smiled when he saw me.  
  
I felt my cheeks burn from blushing, he was so hot. He came over to me and we all stood in silence looking around in the living room. I wasn't sure what we were supposed to do, I had never done this before in my life.  
  
"So what do you all wanna do"Bra said looking around  
  
"How about we go swimming" I said smiling  
  
"uh I didn't bring anything to swim in" Goten said  
  
"Well what do you got under there" Bra asked seductive  
  
"Boxers" he said blushing  
  
"well then you can swim" Bra said putting her arms around his neck  
  
"What about you two" I asked  
  
"Boxers" Trunks and Frank said together  
  
"wow who would of thought all three of them had boxers" Marron said surprised  
  
"What about you girls" Trunks asked grinning  
  
"Oh no, we all have are bathing suits, we were prepared" I said looking at trunks  
  
The guys went outside to the pool, while we went inside to change. We went in giggling talking about how cute they all will look in there boxers.  
  
"I should of really told Goten to bring something to wear" Bra said giggling  
  
Marron and I looked at her  
  
"What am I saying? No I don't" she said giggling  
  
"that's what I thought" I replied  
  
We finished changing into are bathing suits and went to the patio to find the boys. They were turned around looking at the water, standing in there boxers. My mouth opened so did Marron's and Bra's, then we giggled. The three boys turned around to see what we were laughing about.  
  
"Hey its not nice to laugh" Goten said eyeing Bra  
  
"We are not laughing at you, just how cute you guys look" Marron said smiling then bursting out laughing again  
  
We all started laughing again, when the three of them turned around again and started to talk among themselves. We stopped laughing when we noticed they went looking at us anymore, then they turned around and grinned. We looked at them puzzled then they came running after us pick each of us up and threw us in the pool.  
  
"Damnit Goten! I didn't wanna get my hair wet!" Bra said shivering  
  
"oh its just a little water, you look good no matter what" Goten said hopping into the pool  
  
Goten and Bra were splashing water at eachother while I swam to the corner of the pool. Suddenly two arms went around my waist, I turned around to see Trunks.  
  
"What you doing" He asked grinning  
  
"Nothing, just swimming in a pool" I said  
  
"Ok smart ass" He said still grinning at me  
  
I shoved at him playfully then he grabbed me and looked at me seriously, He leaned in and I let him. I closed my eyes and are lips touched, soon his tongue slipped in. I remember I was screaming in my head, my first kiss! Im not sure how long it was but it felt forever, then we were startled bye yelling.  
  
"woooo!!!!" Was heard from the group behind us  
  
I put my head down smiling and blushing  
  
We stayed in the water for about an hour before getting out, I shivered as I got out. Trunks got a towel and wrapped it around me trying to get my dry. I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back at me. We all went inside to watch some movies and got out some blankets.  
  
Trunks wrapped around me with the blanket and we made are selves comfortable on the one of the couches. I began to fill tired, I looked up at Trunks and smiled. Then my eyes began to close, and I drifted off into a sleep. Could life get any better then this?  
  
  
  
Ok there is chapter 4, I updated it sooner then I thought. Aww seems like Trunks likes Pan, but the question remains, will Trunks call Pan? Or will he leave her hanging another week? Just have to find out next chapter.  
  
I wanna say thanks again to Sam, Kuti-Pan, Grrarg, sayin princess ,Willa (cocoabears), lil'tiger ,Tenshinhan , thanks for the reviews!!! Remember you can e-mail me anytime about anything. 


	5. Goodbye Freedom

Hello, good day to you all! I would like to say thanks for the reviews I have received, Its nice to have some you know. But anyway, this chapter is sorta slow, but it is necessary to have it. Well, here it is, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goodbye Freedom"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
last time....... I shoved at him playfully then he grabbed me and looked at me seriously, He leaned in and I let him. I closed my eyes and are lips touched, soon his tongue slipped in. I remember I was screaming in my head, my first kiss! Im not sure how long it was but it felt forever, then we were startled bye yelling.  
  
"woooo!!!!" Was heard from the group behind us  
  
I put my head down smiling and blushing  
  
We stayed in the water for about an hour before getting out, I shivered as I got out. Trunks got a towel and wrapped it around me trying to get my dry. I looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back at me. We all went inside to watch some movies and got out some blankets.  
  
Trunks wrapped around me with the blanket and we made are selves comfortable on the one of the couches. I began to fill tired, I looked up at Trunks and smiled. Then my eyes began to close, and I drifted off into a sleep. Could life get any better then this?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up the next morning in Trunk's arms, smiling about the previous night. I stretched out my arms, and accidentally woke up Trunks.  
  
"Hello beautiful" He said resting his head on his hand staring at me  
  
"Hello yourself" I said  
  
"OK smart ass" he said holding me down with his hands  
  
"lemme go " I said hitting him  
  
"Only if I get a kiss" He said grinning  
  
"I can try " I said leaning in for a kiss  
  
We kissed for a while, hoping we would not wake up somebody. After the make out session, we went to the kitchen to cook something. I got out some eggs and bacon when I felt to arms come around my waste.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked leaning his chin on my shoulder  
  
"what does it look like im doing" I said cracking an egg open  
  
"I know but are you gonna make me some?" He asked  
  
"Maybe, depends if your a good boy" I said seductively  
  
I turned around and looked into his eyes, he then pushed me softly against the counter for another kiss. We started to get into the kiss when he pulled away and looked at me.  
  
"What?" I asked questionably  
  
"you snore when you sleep" He said grinning  
  
"I do not!" I said playfully hitting him and returning to cracking the eggs  
  
"Yes you do" He said yawning "I barely got any sleep because of it"  
  
"Now im not making you food" I said  
  
"Aww common its not my fault you snore" He said chuckling  
  
I couldn't believe how happy I was, It was like a whole new light. I don't know what got into me, but I just felt like a new person.  
  
The smell must have been pretty strong, cause Marron came walking in all groggy and rubbing her eyes. I made the breakfast and made Trunks set out the plates on the table. Then I asked Marron to go and wake up the rest. After about halfway through the meal, Bra looks up at me smiling then turns to Trunks.  
  
"So, Trunks you and Pan together" she asked grinning  
  
I put my head down looking at my food trying to act like I didn't hear the question. There was a moment of pause until Trunks finally answered.  
  
"Well....." he said looking at me.  
  
He looked at me as if he was waiting for me to answer.  
  
"Pan do you wanna be together" He said looking at me  
  
"Of course!" I said blushing  
  
::Way to go Pan that only sounded incredibly desperate, now he thinks Im a retard:  
  
"Ok then that's that" He said returning to his meal  
  
After Breakfast everyone got ready to leave the house, because my parents would be home soon. Marron and Frank were the first to go, then it was time for Bra, Goten and Trunks to leave. Trunks took me aside for another kiss, and said his goodbyes.  
  
"Ill call you tonight" he said caressing my face  
  
"Ok" I said smiling  
  
I went to bed as soon as they left and daydreamed about Trunks until evening came. My Parents came home and asked how last night went and blah blah. When 8 came around I waited impatiently for Trunk's call, then the phone rang. I picked it up and answered as sweetly as I could.  
  
"Hello" I said  
  
"Hey!" Bra said happily  
  
"Oh" I said  
  
"Well sorry for disturbing you" she said giggling  
  
"sorry Bra its just I thought you were-"  
  
"Trunks" she said sweetly  
  
"Ya"I said gloomily  
  
"oh Pan you cant wait for his call, it will drive you insane" bra exclaimed  
  
"I know but he did say he would call me tonight" I said seriously  
  
"Ok well Ill let you go now, just wanted to see how you were doing." she said  
  
"Ok bye and thanks" I said hanging up the phone  
  
All that night I waited tell 12 for his call, it never came. I went to school with a frown on my face again, I was so confused. So if he was my boyfriend how come he didn't call me when he said he would. I went on the whole day hiding it from Bra, and made sure no subject would lead to "Trunks".  
  
The bell rang for school to get out, and I started to walk out the doors when I heard my name yelled.  
  
"Pan!" came the voice  
  
I turned around and my face brightened up  
  
"Hey what's up?" I said nervously  
  
"nothing, but you want a ride?" he said hopefully  
  
"sure" I said smiling  
  
We got into a silver stingray and drove away from the school, I couldn't believe I saw him as school.  
  
"Im sorry" He said  
  
"sorry for what?" I asked  
  
"For not calling you of course" He said looking a little sad  
  
We sat there for a few minutes in silence  
  
"I guess your wondering why I didn't?" He said looking over at me  
  
"I guess, Ya" I said keeping my eyes on the road  
  
"Well, I fell asleep, and I didn't know how late you could have calls" He said sounding honest.  
  
"Oh well I have my own line so you can call me when ever you want" I said smiling  
  
"Ok" he said smiling  
  
We stopped at my house after a few blocks of driving, and Trunks turned off the engine. We kissed for a while then I broke apart from his lips and exited the car.  
  
"This time I will call you tonight" He said grinning at me  
  
"Liar" I said playfully  
  
I got out my keys to open the door and as it opened I heard the phone ring. I ran in throwing my bag down to answer my phone from my room.  
  
"Hello" I said out of breath  
  
"Hey" Trunks said  
  
"how-did you do that" I asked confused  
  
"Cell phone" He said chuckling  
  
"Oh" I said feeling stupid  
  
We talked tell he got home, and he gave me his cell phone number. Later that night he did actually call me again, until 12 came around.  
  
"Hey I gotta go do something real quick can I call you back" he asked  
  
"Sure" I said happily  
  
He hung up and I laid down in my bed smiling and waiting for Trunks call again. But I glanced at my clock and noticed it was already 12:15, what could he be doing that would take so long? I just decided to go to sleep and if he called he called and if not o well.  
  
Suddenly I heard a knocking on the window, and sprung from my bed. I crept to the window wondering who it could be. I opened the curtain to find Trunks grinning and waving at me. I opened the window up and looked at Trunks with a glare  
  
"What? arnt you happy to see me?" he said grinning  
  
"Trunks you could have at least told me! No wait asked me!" I screamed in a whisper  
  
"Im sorry but you know your glad to see me" he said with a smirk  
  
He leaned in for a kiss but I stopped him and grabbed his hand leading him to my bed. He raised an eyebrow from the invitation I was giving him. We laid down in my bed and began to kiss and caress eachother. Things began to get hot and Trunks found his wondering hand down my pants, I jerked.  
  
"Not tonight" I said stopping  
  
He smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek then snuggled with me. We turned on my T.v. with the volume down, but soon found eachother mouths again. After hours passed and it was 5 in the morning, Trunks got up. He kissed me goodbye then headed for the window and left off to his house.  
  
"Wow" I said aloud  
  
I laid there thinking over and over the scene that went on in my head. Suddenly I noticed it was already 6 in the morning, I decided it wouldn't matter if I got rest or not. I watched T.v. tell 7 came around and got ready for school.  
  
I felt so awake from my nightly episode, but after about 2 periods I was out cold.  
  
"Pan" The teacher called out  
  
"Huh" I said lifting my head up  
  
"I have been calling your name out for awhile now, are you going to join are class today?" she asked eyeing me  
  
"Oh yes, Im sorry" I said looking up  
  
I only fell back asleep that period.  
  
  
  
"Pan" Bra said  
  
"Pan!" she said shaking me  
  
"wha-huh?" I said looking around  
  
"what is up with you lately! You have been like this for 2 weeks now" Bra said annoyed  
  
"I-uh" I said blinking  
  
"Trunks right, you two have to stop these nightly visits of yours, its affecting your sleep and your grades" Bra said seriously  
  
"I know but I cant help it he's just so incredible" I said smiling  
  
"What all have you done with him Pan" Bra asked cocking an eyebrow  
  
"Oh no not all the way, just a little heavy petting you could say" I said grinning  
  
"Ok" Bra said giggling at my statement  
  
Later that night, the phone rang and I got up to answer it  
  
"right on time" I said to myself  
  
"Hello" I said smiling  
  
"Hey " Trunks said  
  
"What are you doing" I asked rolling onto my bed  
  
"Thinking about you" He said seductive  
  
"No, you were not!" I said  
  
"Oh ya, then why did I call you?" He asked  
  
"good point" I said giving up  
  
After a while of talking it soon became midnight again and Trunks used his same lame excuse.  
  
"Hey I gotta go do something real quick can I call you back?" Trunks asked  
  
"Sure" I said knowing what was going to happen  
  
Sure enough Trunks came to my window and greeted me with a heavy kiss. We made are way to the bed still lip locked. Finally after a long make out, I looked up at him.  
  
"Trunks" I said  
  
"hmm" he said playing with my hair  
  
"We have to cut back on these midnight meetings" I said sounding disappointed  
  
"why might I ask?" he said looking down at me  
  
"Because its affecting my sleep and grades and I don't mean to stop completely, just cut back." I said giving him a short kiss  
  
"OK" he said frowning  
  
"oh don't even, you know this is for the best" I said  
  
"I know, I just don't like being away from you" He said frowning  
  
I smiled at him and we started to kiss again savoring eachother mouths, It was then I had a great idea. I pulled away from the kiss and Trunks began to frown at me.  
  
"my parents will be gone this weekend" I said seductive  
  
"oh really?" he said raising his eyebrow  
  
"Don't wonder in those thoughts to far, I was thinking of having a little party" I said grinning  
  
"oh well, I guess that's ok" he said sounding disappointed  
  
"Oh you pervert" I said turning the other way  
  
"oh I was kidding, I think Its a great Idea" He said laughing  
  
"OK, then we will have a party Friday night" I said snuggling up to him  
  
The week passed on and I got a little more sleep, at least I could stay up for some classes now. Friday soon came and I had all the preparations for the party, everything was going as planed. I was so excited about it all, my first real party, I only invited around 20 people so it wasn't that big of one.  
  
My parents were just about to leave when I got a call from Bra.  
  
"Yes it starts at 7, and don't forget to bring your CD's" I said excited  
  
"What starts at 7?" My dad asked  
  
"oh the movie we are going to see" I said smiling at my dad  
  
"Really is that why there are 7 gentlemen at the door saying they are here for a party?" My dad asked  
  
I froze, I couldn't believe people came early, why doesn't anyone listen when I said 7. I didn't know what to do, I had never been put in this situation before.  
  
"Pack up your things" Gohan demanded  
  
"But-" I said pleadingly  
  
"No shut up and get your shit, your going with us" Gohan said angry  
  
My eyes began to water, I forgot I was still on the phone with Bra.  
  
"Bra, call everyone to tell them its canceled and tell Trunks Im sorry and Ill miss him." I said almost ready to bawl  
  
I packed up my things and headed out the door crying my eyes out. My parents showed no sympathy of course, I had betrayed there Trust. I guess the excitement got to my head, and I didn't think about the consequences. We drove off from the house and I looked out the back window to say goodbye to my freedom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow that is not good, Pan got caught before it could even happen. Well, what will happen to Pan now? You will have to find out next chapter. There will be some major twist in the next chapter, so be ready for it.  
  
-FlyAway- 


	6. Betrayl

Here is chapter 6, its not as long as the other one, but here it is! Its not a happy chapter, and you will see why, I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review it when your done, I would like it very much.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Betrayal"  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time.......  
  
"What starts at 7?" My dad asked  
  
"oh the movie we are going to see" I said smiling at my dad  
  
"Really is that why there are 7 gentlemen at the door saying they are here for a party?" My dad asked  
  
I froze, I couldn't believe people came early, why doesn't anyone listen when I said 7. I didn't know what to do, I had never been put in this situation before.  
  
"Pack up your things" Gohan demanded  
  
"But-" I said pleadingly  
  
"No shut up and get your shit, your going with us" Gohan said angry  
  
My eyes began to water, I forgot I was still on the phone with Bra.  
  
"Bra, call everyone to tell them its canceled and tell Trunks Im sorry and Ill miss him." I said almost ready to bawl  
  
I packed up my things and headed out the door crying my eyes out. My parents showed no sympathy of course, I had betrayed there Trust. I guess the excitement got to my head, and I didn't think about the consequences. We drove off from the house and I looked out the back window to say goodbye to my freedom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
After about a 2 hour drive in the car, we arrived at a small cabin resort. My parents lectured me half the car ride, my eyes were swollen from crying so much. I got my bag and wondered to the cabin, then threw myself on a bed.  
  
My parents followed inside and my Mom began to unpack her things, she looked at me and gave me a unsatisfied frown. I felt so guilty and ashamed for what I had done to them, but I couldn't stop thinking about Trunks.  
  
"Honey we are going out to eat, what do you want us to bring you back?" Videl asked  
  
"Don't worry, Im sure she will eat whatever we bring her back" Gohan said glaring at me  
  
"Just whatever you want to get me Mom" I said looking down  
  
They left out the door and I found the remote then turned on the T.v.. Nothing real good seemed to be on, so I decided to take a quick shower. I stood there letting the warm water fall down my back, I started to cry a little. I got out and sat on the bed pitting myself of what would happen when we returned home.  
  
I started to think of Trunks and if I would ever see him again. I liked the guy a lot! I guess we would have to see eachother secretly until I got off being grounded. It was then I thought to call him, there was surely a payphone around here somewhere. I dug through my bag trying to find what change I could, then headed out the door.  
  
I looked around the resort tell I finally found a phone near the lobby. I put the money in and waited impatiently as the phone rang.  
  
"hello?" said the voice  
  
"Is Trunks there?" I asked sweetly  
  
"No he's not, but you can try his cell phone" the person responded  
  
"Ok thanks" I said hanging up the phone  
  
I only had enough money for one call so It would have to be quick sense it was long distance. I was glad I new his cell phone by heart, I dialed it smiling waiting for Trunks voice. It rang and rang but no answer came.  
  
"shit" I said out loud  
  
I sighed in defeat and walked fast back to the cabin. I turned on the T.v. again and watched some lame movies that came on. After about an hour my parents came through the door with a little box of food for me. I hungrily ate the grilled cheese sandwich fast, while my mom watched me.  
  
"Your father and I have talked about your punishment" my mother replied  
  
"five" was all Gohan said  
  
I looked at my Mom puzzled, five what? I thought  
  
"months" he finished  
  
"What!" I screamed  
  
"It will be 6 if you do that again" He said stickily  
  
I looked at my Mom in shock, hoping she would say something to end this madness  
  
"That means no going out, no phone, no T.v. all I give you is the radio and you will be doing chores every day for that 5 months" Gohan said without looking at me  
  
I started to cry silently, I couldn't believe how mean he was being. Its not like I killed somebody! My dad got up and went to the lobby to find out if the hot tub would be open tomorrow.  
  
"I know it sounds bad, but he means well" My Mom said  
  
"Why is everything taken from me for that long!" I said weeping  
  
"Well I think It will only be a month, if you do good and show us your responsible" Videl said "It will be over before you know it"  
  
"ok" I said smiling  
  
So a month, that was not to bad but it still sucked. I smiled a little, a month really isn't that long and I think it will all be ok. I just wanted this whole weekend to be over so I could go home and see Trunks. I missed his voice.  
  
The rest of the weekend I tried every moment to call Trunks, finding loose change in my mom's purse to call with. But I never got a hold of him, I left him tons of messages on his cell phone. Why was Trunks so unpredictable when it came to phones and calling?  
  
It came Sunday and we packed up are stuff to head back home. We stopped at a convenient store, and I found this the opportunity to call Trunks again.  
  
"Hello" came a voice  
  
"Trunks!" I said ecstatic  
  
"oh-hey" He said  
  
"Ive been trying to call you all weekend" I said smiling  
  
"you have? IM sorry I had a busy weekend" he said in a monotone voice  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked concerned  
  
"no I just woke up from my nap, IM happy to hear from you though" he said a little more cheerful  
  
"Well im on my way home now, so ill call you tonight" I said happily  
  
"ok" he said  
  
"bye" I said hanging up the phone  
  
I walked back to the car smiling, I didn't know how I was going to call him but I would find a way somehow.  
  
We arrived home and I ran to my room happily, I picked up the phone then hung it up hesitantly. If I go on the phone now and my dad catches me then He will be really mad, Ill just wait tell later tonight. But at those thoughts, Gohan came in and took the phone and my T.v., I looked at him with my mouth open.  
  
"What? I told you no phone no T.v." he said walking out  
  
I decided not to say anything to make things worse. I laid in bed listing to the radio waiting for midnight to come, I knew Trunks would come to see me, even if he didn't call me first. But he did not come, maybe I was wrong about the whole calling thing.  
  
I awoke the next morning feeling a little better, I had to tell Bra everything about what happen. I got to school and ran to Bra, who was sitting there with our friends.  
  
"Bra" I said happily  
  
"Pan! I thought you died!" she said wide eyed  
  
"No" I said laughing  
  
I told her about the whole weekend and about how I got caught until the bell rang to go to class. I had second period with Bra which I was glad for so I could go over and talk to her. I entered the class and saw Bra over at her desk looking hurt.  
  
"Bra hey, what's wrong?" I said looking at her  
  
She sighed then gulped  
  
"I have to tell you something" Bra said slowly moving her head to look at me  
  
"What? Your not pregnant are you!" I said concerned  
  
"no" she said flatly  
  
"Then what?" I asked curiously  
  
"Trunks cheated on you" Bra said looking hurt  
  
It hit me hard like a slap in the face, I couldn't breath or see. I felt like I was in my own world and nothing else existed.  
  
"What? Is this some kind of joke? cause its not funny" I said breathing heavily  
  
"Pan its not" Bra said looking at me about to cry "Im so sorry"  
  
"But-how do you know, when did this happen!" I said tears coming down  
  
"Saturday night" she said sadly "I walked in on him and we was on another girl"  
  
I didn't say anything, only looked down and cried softly  
  
"We were at a party, and Goten and I walked in to a room but it was occupied" she said her eyes looking at me.  
  
Class started and I lowered my head into my arms and cried softly. I was glad I sat in the back, plus the teacher probably thought I was only sleeping again. After that period I stopped crying, anger filled within me.  
  
"That bastard" I said to Bra at lunch  
  
"I know, he is Im so sorry this happen to you" Bra said concerned  
  
"Where is he" I said angrily  
  
"He's not here today, stayed home is what Goten told me" bra said  
  
"Oh so he was to chicken to tell me himself" I said glaring at nothing  
  
"Yes he probably was" Bra said agreeing  
  
"he just had to go and mess with some Tramp-" I stopped  
  
I hadn't even given it thought to find out who the hoe was that did this  
  
"Bra do you know the girl he was with? just point her out to me" I said angrily  
  
Bra hesitated  
  
"Common, I just wanna know! I doubt she even knows me" I said angrily  
  
"Pan, It was Marron"Bra said looking at me  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that is really really bad, things arnt going right for Pan are they. First she gets grounded and everything tooken from her (except music) and her boyfriend cheets on her with one of her best friends! Well stay tunned to find out the full story of that weekend, and what Pan will do!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
-FlyAway- 


	7. The New Me

Hey, sorry it took so long to get this chapter, Ive been busy. Its not the best chapter, but I  
had to have it. well here you go!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"A New Me"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time........  
  
  
  
"That bastard" I said to Bra at lunch  
  
"I know, he is Im so sorry this happen to you" Bra said concerned  
  
"Where is he" I said angrily  
  
"He's not here today, stayed home is what Goten told me" bra said  
  
"Oh so he was to chicken to tell me himself" I said glaring at nothing  
  
"Yes he probably was" Bra said agreeing  
  
"he just had to go and mess with some Tramp-" I stopped  
  
I hadn't even given it thought to find out who the hoe was that did this  
  
"Bra do you know the girl he was with? just point her out to me" I said angrily  
  
Bra hesitated  
  
"Common, I just wanna know! I doubt she even knows me" I said angrily  
  
"Pan, It was Marron"Bra said looking at me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My eyes widen with tears coming down slowly, I had a mixture of hate and sadness within   
me. I didn't even see Bra anymore, I just got up and walked out of the school quietly.  
I didn't know were I was going but I had to get out of that school. Tears were coming  
down, but I wasn't crying. I was so full of emotion that day, why Marron! I don't understand  
why she did this to me, what did I ever do to her?  
  
I kept going straight through the parking lot, not knowing exactly what I was doing. I went   
and sat on a curb near by, and began to cry silently. So many questions ran through my   
head, I was deeply hurt. Sure I didn't love him, but I still cared for him a lot and it   
hurt for this to happen to me. After about ten minutes I got up and stared at the school in  
front of me.  
  
"This is stupid" I said aloud  
  
I walked towards the school back to were I had left Bra at. I decided I would wait tell I got  
home and called Trunks somehow to confront him. The rest of the day I plotted all the   
questions I would ask, I planned it all so perfectly. I walked slowly home that day, running  
through the questions in my head once more, I was so angry.  
  
I arrived at my house and ran inside to my parents room to use there phone. I had to make this   
quicker then I want because my parents would be home in half an hour. It rang 3 times before   
the familiar voice answered.  
  
"Hello" Trunks said groggy  
  
"Hey!" I said cheerfully  
  
"Hey Pan, what's up?" He asked  
  
"Oh the same as usual, so tell me how your weekend was while I was gone" I said sounding   
curious but not obvious  
  
"It was just a normal weekend" He replied  
  
"Normal?" I asked, cursing in my thoughts "But what did you do?"  
  
"I just hung out with friends like I usually do on my weekends" he said naturally  
  
"Why don't you tell me more in depth?" I said a little more annoyed then I hoped  
  
"Well went to a party with Bra and Goten" he answered quickly  
  
"Hmm and was it entreating for you?" I asked rudely  
  
"uh.. I guess.... Pan is there something wrong?" he asked   
  
"oh of course not" I said sweetly  
  
"ok good" he said cheery  
  
"Should there be?" I asked "Is there something you left out Trunks?"  
  
There was a long pause on the phone, it was then I knew that he knew what I was talking   
about.  
  
"Well,?" I asked anxious  
  
"so you know" Trunks said quietly  
  
"Oh gee know what? That you slept with one of my best friends?!" I yelled  
  
"I didn't sleep with her!" Trunks said annoyed  
  
"Oh and am I supposed to believe that?" I asked rolling my eyes  
  
"Pan I swear I didn't!" Trunks answered back  
  
"Why did you do this?" I asked more calmly  
  
"I don't know, I do a lot of stupid things." He said   
  
"That's a good excuse" I said sarcastically  
  
"I didn't think, it just happened and I didn't sleep with her" he said   
  
"Trunks do you still like me?" I asked seriously "Tell me honestly"  
  
  
There was a long pause, that got me extremely worried  
  
  
"So I guess that's settled" I said   
  
"What is?" Trunks asked   
  
"Well I think we need to brake up" I said   
  
"I guess that is for the best, but I still have feelings for you" he said   
  
"Well then we are broken up now" I said sadly  
  
"I still want to be close to you, I don't want this to make us not talk to one another"  
Trunks said happily  
  
"I guess I can try that" I said frowning "But I gotta go Trunks, cant be on the phone"  
  
"OK bye" Trunks said  
  
I hung up the phone and went to my bed, I lied there for at least 2 hours thinking. I broke it  
off with Trunks, did he still want to be with me? I wanted to confront Marron, I wanted to   
know what made this happen, and who put the moves on who first. Lots of questions ran through  
my head. After dinner that night I went straight to bed, my mind was worn out from thinking to   
hard and I needed sleep.  
  
The next day at school, I put on that same outfit Bra had gotten me. I guess I wanted Trunks to  
see me in it and regret what he had done to me. I arrived at school and went to where Bra was  
sitting, her eyes widened.  
  
"Pan! I cant believe your wearing that!" she squealed  
  
"I know, I kinda like it" I said looking around for Marron  
  
"Wow look how much attention your getting!" Bra said grinning "I knew someday you would come out  
of your shell!"  
  
"Bra do you see Marron?" I asked  
  
"No I have not really looked..."she said with a frown "Pan just forget that raunchy hoe"  
  
  
I finally spotted her and to my surprise sitting with some girls and not Frank.  
  
"He must know" I said aloud grinning  
  
I walked up to her grinning then tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.  
  
"P-Pan!" she said trying to seem happy to see me   
  
"So screwed anyone else's boyfriends lately?" I asked cocky  
  
"Pan about that-"she said frowning  
  
"No no you don't have to explain, I mean does a slut ever have to explain her reasons?" I asked   
  
"That was a little to harsh, you don't know the whole story" she said tears coming from her eyes  
  
"Save it, and one more thing if you ever come near me again ill stick my foot so far up your  
ass!" I said  
  
I then walked away back to Bra and sat smiling.  
  
"That was a load off my chest" I said happily  
  
"Pan everyone is looking at you, I think they all heard you cause I could from here" Bra said   
shocked "I never knew you had that in you"  
  
It was then Goten came up to the table and sat next to Bra, then looked at me.  
  
"Pan you all right?" Goten asked  
  
"Course I am" I said sweetly  
  
After lunch I went to my next class smiling, I felt good doing that, or did I? I sat down in a   
seat when some guy came up to me and sat next to me.  
  
"Hey" He said   
  
"hmm.." I said rudely not even bothering to look up at him  
  
"Pan you OK?" he asked  
  
I looked up at the guy to tell him to buzz off, but I was shocked to see who it was.  
  
"Frank" I said smiling "I didn't know it was you sorry"   
  
"Its all right" he said smiling "So you feeling ok?"  
  
"ya im ok, im slowly getting over it." I said smiling at him  
  
"that's good" he said   
  
"What about you?" I asked sincere  
  
"....Im trying" He said sadly  
  
"Im so sorry Frank, I cant believe this happen" I said sadly  
  
"Don't worry about it" he said forcing a smile  
  
"Look ill give you my number and you can call me if you need to talk, cause I kinda know how you  
feel" I said smiling  
  
"Thanks" he said chuckling  
  
When school was finally over Bra came rushing to me excited.  
  
"Pan, you have to somehow persuade your Mom to let you go shopping with me today!" Bra said   
excited  
  
"Bra Im grounded you know that" I said grumpy  
  
"Just try!" she said   
  
I watched Bra go back to Goten to leave, I frowned, I envied there relationship. I walked home  
and waited for my Mom to come home, I had to think of something to say. She came walking through  
the door and smiled when she saw what I was wearing.  
  
"Honey you look beautiful!" she said smiling  
  
"Really? well I need to talk to you" I said smiling  
  
"About what?" she asked putting her stuff up.  
  
I told her about Trunks, and then how I wanted to change my whole wardrobe. She sat there smiling  
and then began to speak.  
  
"Im sorry about you and that boy, but Im happy you want new clothes!" she said happily "But I   
cant ungrounded you."   
  
I frowned  
  
"But I can tell your father that you have an important project for some class" she said smiling  
  
"Really!" I ran over to her and hugged her  
  
I ran to the phone and called Bra to tell her I could go. My mom then drove me to Bra's house   
and told me not to get into any more trouble. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her as she drove off  
back to home.  
  
I was greeted at the door by Bra who had the biggest grin on her face.  
  
"Pan, IM so happy your coming!" she said happily  
  
"ya..Im ecstatic" I said sarcastically  
  
"Pan" Bra said frowning  
  
"Oh Bra Im kidding, Im happy to get out of that house" I said with a smile  
  
We got drooped off at the mall and went to a few stores for the first hour. Who could ask for a   
better friend then Bra? Not only was she buying me new clothes, she was there for me when I was  
down. I felt lucky to have a friend like her.  
  
We decided to go eat at the food court, Bra got Chinese and I got a hamburger with fries. We were  
sitting there eating and laughing when Bra spit out her drink all over the table.  
  
"Bra! What the hell is your problem! you almost got that on me!" I said angry  
  
"S-sorry Pan" she stuttered wiping the table up  
  
"Did you choke or what?" I asked looking at her weird  
  
"It was nothing, dont worry about it" she said looking down   
  
I knew she was lying because when she lies, she has a tendency to look at her feet. I saw  
the reaction on her face, it was terrified and shocked, something was wrong. I looked around and  
when I turned around I knew why.  
  
There was Trunks and Marron holding hands in the mall together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, that sucks! Poor Pan, she gets a lot of bad luck. Will Trunks see Pan at the table? Will Pan  
go up to Marron and Trunks? What will happen?   
  
Thanks for the reviews! I hope to get more, IM always happy to get them.  
  
  
  
-FlyAway- 


	8. I Miss You

How is everyone's day? Well, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it and review it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I miss you"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time...... We decided to go eat at the food court, Bra got Chinese and I got a hamburger with fries. We were sitting there eating and laughing when Bra spit out her drink all over the table.  
  
"Bra! What the hell is your problem! you almost got that on me!" I said angry  
  
"S-sorry Pan" she stuttered wiping the table up  
  
"Did you choke or what?" I asked looking at her weird  
  
"It was nothing, don't worry about it" she said looking down  
  
I knew she was lying because when she lies, she has a tendency to look at her feet. I saw the reaction on her face, it was terrified and shocked, something was wrong. I looked around and when turned around I knew why.  
  
There was Trunks and Marron holding hands in the mall together.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
I know my mouth must have dropped open, I couldn't believe what I had just seen! Hopefully he didn't see me, I didn't want him to see the expression on my face of confusion, sadness and hate.  
  
"Bra, just pretend we were having a conversation and don't look at him" I said looking at the table  
  
"O-Ok..." Bra said looking at me confused  
  
I looked at Trunks from the corner of my eye, to see if he made eye contact with me, but thankfully for my sake he didn't see us. He just walked past smiling and putting his arm around Marron.  
  
"That was close" I said aloud  
  
"Pan...lets go to a store now" Bra said standing up  
  
"Good idea" I said grabbing my bags  
  
We walked to the next store and began to find and try on clothes, we must have been there an hour at least. I then tried on this tight black dress and it fit me preaty well, then I walked out to show Bra.  
  
"Bra what do you think?" I said looking up  
  
"Pan!?" Trunks said shocked  
  
"Pan what do you think of this blue-" Bra said walking out of the dressing room  
  
"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked looking at me  
  
"Shopping" I said flatly "Bra the blue one looks great, now lets get the clothes and pay for them so we can leave."  
  
"Wait Pan, uh how are you doing?" he asked putting his hand through his hair (A habit he has)  
  
"Fine" I said walking into the dressing room to change back  
  
I grabbed the clothes I was going to get and headed out the changing room to the counter. Bra was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Damn it Bra, now I have to see Trunks again" I said walking back to the changing rooms  
  
"Bra!" I yelled "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Pan I think Im stuck in this dress!" Bra said whining  
  
"That's what you get for trying on something 2 times to small for you!" I yelled while walking to the door.  
  
I helped Bra out of the dress and walked out the door, when I saw Marron showing off an outfit to Trunks. I rolled my eyes at them, and Marron walked back into the fitting room.  
  
"Pan" Trunks said grabbing my arm  
  
"What?!" I said looking up and down at him  
  
"Im sorry" he said looking hurt  
  
"Sorry for what?" I said sarcastically  
  
"Common don't be like that, I thought we were going to be friends?" He said smiling  
  
"Well some things have changed" I said  
  
I walked off and put my back against the wall, I wanted to cry so bad. Trunks never took me shopping, did he like her more then he liked me? My thoughts were interrupted by Bra coming up to me.  
  
"Ok Pan lets go" she said out of breath  
  
"Ok" I said with a fake smile  
  
Later Bra's Mom dropped me off at my house, I thanked her and went straight to my room. I was pretty tired, shopping wasn't my thing and I hadn't done much of it in my life. So I went to bed trying not to think of Trunks, but try was all I could do.  
  
Next few days, I did get more glares at school for my new wardrobe like Bra had said. I have to admit, I liked the attention, when I started the school year nobody even knew I existed, but now people did.  
  
Frank had been sitting next to me for the past few days in Biology, it was nice having somebody to talk to in that class now. He was such a nice guy, I cant understand how Marron did that to him.  
  
"So how are you today?" Frank asked sitting next to me  
  
"Fine, and yourself?" I asked smiling  
  
"Great" He said smiling at me "But listen, can I talk to you after school today?"  
  
"Sure" I said a little confused  
  
What could this mean? Did Frank have a crush on me? Well, sure we talk everyday and flirt maybe just a little, but like me? Wait maybe he just wants to talk about Marron or maybe its about another girl? Im probably wrong about all those reasons, probably something simple.  
  
I wondered all day what it could be Frank wanted to talk about to me, when finally the moment came. I was a little nervous, but why should I be? Frank walked up to me with a smile, and hugged me.  
  
"Hey your here!" he said happily  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I said chuckling  
  
"Well there is something I wanted to talk to you about" He said putting his hands in his pockets  
  
"Yes" I said swallowing  
  
"Well, Pan, your a really nice person and your beautiful and well I like you." Frank said  
  
My heart started to pound against my chest, I was faltered and surprised at the same time. I could tell it was hard for him to say that to me cause he was blushing.  
  
"I-" I got out before getting cut off  
  
"Don't say anything, I just want you to think about what I said" he said  
  
I just stood there stunned and smiling for a minute, thinking about what had just happened. I started to walk off when my name was called out again, I thought It was Frank, but I was wrong.  
  
"Pan" Trunks called out  
  
"Yes" I said as my smile soon faded  
  
"Let me give you a ride home, I wanna talk to you" Trunks said standing in front of me  
  
"Im perfectly capable of walking thank you" I said cocky  
  
"Please?" He asked  
  
I couldn't resist the look in his eyes...  
  
"Ok" I said walking to the parkinglot  
  
We got into his car and he opened the door for me, I only rolled my eyes at him. We headed for my house, and the first few minutes were quiet. Trunks parked in front of my house and turned off the ignition.  
  
"So what is it you wanna talk about" I said looking out the window  
  
"Pan, why are you avoiding me?" he asked  
  
"Im not avoiding you, im going on with my life" I said looking down at my hands  
  
"I didn't want this to happen" Trunks said looking at me  
  
"Well, if you didn't you should have not cheated on me" I said angrily "Listen I don't have time for this."  
  
"Pan I still like you" He said softly  
  
"Really? Is that why you were holding hands with Marron at the mall?" I asked  
  
"So you saw that to...." he said looking down  
  
"It doesn't matter to me, its your life" I said crossing my arms  
  
"Me and Marron are not together Pan." Trunks said  
  
"Im leaving Trunks, bye" I said getting out of the car  
  
I could hear Trunks call my name but I didn't care, I was to mad and hurt to care. As soon as I got inside, I went to my bed and I cried all evening.  
  
"Pan dinner is ready" my dad said walking in  
  
"Im not hungry" I said sobbing  
  
"Ok" he said standing there at the door for a long time. "Pan is something wrong?"  
  
"No!" I said in my pillow  
  
"Ive been thinking and I feel like you have learned your lesson." He said  
  
"What?" I said getting off the bed  
  
"What I mean is your ungrounded" He said with a smirk  
  
I ran over to him to give him a hug and thanked him over and over. I was so happy, something was finally going right. I went to eat dinner and then got my phone to call Bra to tell her the good news.  
  
After talking to her forever I finally decided to go to sleep and then thought about Frank and Trunks. I definitely wasn't going to listen to what Trunks had said, he was an asshole. Frank was so sweet and cute, maybe I should give him a chance?  
  
I drifted off to sleep and into my dreams when suddenly I woke up for some reason. I looked around the dark room wondering why I woke up and realized there was a thunderstorm outside.  
  
"Pan, your to paranoid" I said aloud  
  
I then heard a taping on the window, there was no way that could be Trunks but who else could it be? I asked myself walking to the window.  
  
"Trunks!" I said shutting the window  
  
"Pan..." he said getting closer to me  
  
"What are you doing here?!" I asked in a whisper  
  
" I wasn't finished talking to you" he said  
  
"You came out in a thunderstorm and got all wet to talk to me, how romantic" I said sarcastically  
  
"Yes I did" He said leading me to the bed to sit  
  
"Fine, finish what you want to say" I said keeping my distance from him on the bed  
  
"I know sorry isn't enough" he said getting closer to me "But I wish you could know how bad I feel inside"  
  
"hmm" I said  
  
"Can we just forget everything tonight?" he asked pulling my face to his  
  
"I-" was all I got out before are lips touched  
  
He took off his wet shirt, pulled me to him closely and then kissed me softly. I don't know what came over me, I was just letting him kiss me. Soon he took my shirt off, and roamed the rest of my body. It began to get a little to hot and heavy, I was glad I got back in reality in time.  
  
"T-Trunks" I said out of breath  
  
"Yes" he said looking in my eyes  
  
"I cant do this" I said  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked  
  
"Of course Im sure" I said a little annoyed  
  
"Ok" he said holding me  
  
The rest of the night we just laid there in eachother arms, I was really happy. I guess Trunks was really sorry for what he had done and did really miss me. Maybe I should forgive him, after all I did miss him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, looks like Trunks and Pan are back together, or are they? What about Frank? Seems like Pan forgot all about him. What about Marron to? What was really going on with her and Trunks? Just have to find out.  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone!  
  
-FlyAway- 


	9. Conflicts

Well, here is chapter 9, this chapter is kinda my favorite one. I hope you like it at least a little, just read and review! I really like getting reviews makes me happy :O)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Conflicts"  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time............ He took off his wet shirt, pulled me to him closely and then kissed me softly. I don't know what came over me, I was just letting him kiss me. Soon he took my shirt off, and roamed the rest of my body. It began to get a little to hot and heavy, I was glad I got back in reality in time.  
  
"T-Trunks" I said out of breath  
  
"Yes" he said looking in my eyes  
  
"I cant do this" I said  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked  
  
"Of course Im sure" I said a little annoyed  
  
"Ok" he said holding me  
  
The rest of the night we just laid there in eachother arms, I was really happy. I guess Trunks was really sorry for what he had done and did really miss me. Maybe I should forgive him, after all I did miss him.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I got out of bed that morning feeling tired but very happy. When I got to school I looked around for Bra so I could tell her the news of Trunks and I. I looked but Bra was nowhere to be seen, I guess she was running late to school or with Goten. I started to walk to a seat when I stooped dead in my tracks.  
  
There right in front of me was Trunks with his arm around Marron.  
  
I don't know where the rage came from, but I was seriously pissed off. I walked towards the smiling Trunks and giggling Marron. Trunks saw me coming and his smile turned into a frown as he took his arm off Marron.  
  
"P-pan" Trunks said faking a smile  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
I slapped Trunks right in his cute face the hardest I could, I hoped it hurt. All his friends started to laugh at him, but not Marron she stood up in my face.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!" Marron yelled  
  
"Shut up whore its not your business!" I yelled  
  
"I am not a whore!" Marron yelled and with that she slapped me in the face  
  
"Bitch!!" I yelled  
  
I lunged at her and had her on the ground with her kicking and screaming. Marron was just clawing and trying to pull my hair but not me, I punched the bitch. I wanted to put a black eye on that pretty little face of hers.  
  
Just as I was getting really good hits on her, I felt arms grab me from behind. I was sure it was the principal, but to my surprise it was none other then Trunks.  
  
"Trunks get the fuck off me!" I yelled struggling  
  
"Pan common stop!" Trunks said holding me  
  
Trunks carried me to a corner that was not occupied by people and held me softly against the wall.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Trunks asked quietly  
  
"What do you mean? The bitch hit me!" I yelled  
  
"You could of gotten in a lot of trouble if it kept going." he said  
  
"Fuck off!" I yelled  
  
I pushed his arms off me and walked off away from Trunks. I am sure I got a lot of glares and whispers but I didn't care. I cant believe this happened again, what the hell was I thinking? Trunks is a true jerk, but I was more mad at myself for giving him another chance then I was at him.  
  
Tears ran down my face in my next class, tears of sadness and anger. The period I had with Frank came up really soon, I was kinda glad to see him. But then I remembered I forgot all about what he said to me yesterday, guess my mind was on Trunks.  
  
"Hi Pan how are you today?" Frank asked smiling  
  
"Peachy...." I said  
  
"I heard" He said looking at me "Im here to talk if ya wanna?"  
  
"Thanks but I don't feel like talking about it, lets talk about something else." I said smiling  
  
Bra wasn't there at lunch, guess she was absent which was bad on my side sense I was sitting alone. I didn't really feel like sitting with girls, kinda was in a mood where all girls where sluts (except Bra). I was swirling my fork in potatoes again, when Frank came up to me.  
  
"Can I sit down?" he asked smiling  
  
"No" I said rudely  
  
"O-Ok" he said turning around  
  
"Get back here Frank I was only kidding" I said chuckling "I want you to sit with me"  
  
"Oh ha ha Pan" he said putting his tray down.  
  
I looked at Frank while he told me some story about some class, I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. I didn't mean to not but I was just looking at his eyes, they were the most gorgeous eyes I have seen. I think I was staring to long and thinking cause Frank called out my name.  
  
"Pan? you there?" Frank said waving his hand in my face  
  
"Huh? Oh ya sorry I was paying attention to what you said" I said taking a bite of my food  
  
"Really? Then what was I talking about?" Frank asked chuckling  
  
"Apples?" I asked  
  
We both laughed and the bell soon rung, so we went are separate ways to are next class. After school I walked out to find Trunks talking to some of his friends with Marron on his arm. I was happy to see Marron with a newly forming black eye and a swollen Jaw.  
  
"Your just jealous" Marron said with a smirk  
  
"What did you say you parasite?" I asked turning to face her  
  
"You heard me" she said  
  
"You wanna say it again? Id be glad to give you another black eye" I said cocky  
  
Marron just turned Trunks way and laid her head on his shoulder then smiled at me. I walked off pissed when I ran smack into a body and almost fell to the floor.  
  
"Easy there" the voice said  
  
"Sorry about that" I said looking up  
  
"That's all right, you need a ride home?" Goten asked  
  
"That would be great if you don't mind." I said lowly  
  
"No problem" He said smiling  
  
We got into Goten's Jeep and headed to my house but Goten Parked when we got there. I was a bit curious why, it felt a little awkward sitting in his car with him.  
  
"How are you taking things" Goten asked seriously  
  
"Trying" was all I said  
  
"Im sorry Trunk's did this to you, your not the first" Goten said frowning  
  
"I should have known that" I said sadly "Why is he playing mind games with me?"  
  
"He still likes you but he likes Marron to" Goten said  
  
"How come he just doesn't stay with Marron? He seems to wanna be with her" I said crossing my arms  
  
"He will probably try Marron out, but at the same time he doesn't want you to get with another guy cause he will get very jealous."  
  
"Really.." I said grinning "That's to bad cause Ive already got my eye on somebody"  
  
"It might be trouble" Goten said with a sigh  
  
"So im not his anymore he has that little slut" I said "Well thanks for the ride Goten"  
  
I went inside and went straight to the phone to tell Bra all about my day at school. Bra was shocked that I went back to Trunks and about the whole Marron thing. But she was most surprised about the fight and how I didn't get caught for it. I failed to mention the Frank thing, I wasn't really ready to tell her about him yet.  
  
I laid in my bed and thought hard about things later that night. How could things change so quickly? I knew High School was going to be different, but like this? So much pain and confusion and anger but also happiness. Everything was so great, then it just came crashing down on me.  
  
A few days later I finally made up my mind about Frank and It was time to tell him what I think. I wore the most best outfit I had, I short red dress and for the first time ever I wore "hills." I put my hair up in a loose bun and had a few strands hang down loosely in my face. I even wore make up, I had changed a lot these few months.  
  
I walked into the school doors and headed only one way, towards Franks direction. I passed by Trunks who was gawking at me and by Marron who was giving me a dirty look. I found Frank at a table with a few of his friends and taped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" I said smiling  
  
"S-sure Pan, wow you look great!" Frank said checking me out  
  
"Thanks" I said grabbing his hand and leading him to the parking lot  
  
On the way to the doors I had to pass Trunks who along with Marron had shocked looks on there face. I smirked at them and then winked at Marron, then went to the doors. We went to Frank's car and we both leaned against it in silence for a minute.  
  
"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Frank said looking down at the pavement  
  
"Well," I said leaning closer to him "Frank, your a really nice person and beautiful and well I like you."  
  
"Hey you copied me!" he said shoving me playfully  
  
"Really? Hmm guess ill have to add something huh?" I said leaning towards him for a kiss  
  
We started to kiss and I could hear yelling and hollering of students getting out of there car's but then I heard a familiar voice calling out my name.  
  
"Pan!!!" Trunks called out  
  
I departed from the kiss and saw Trunks walking towards us angry followed by Marron.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing dickface?" Trunks said pushing Frank into his car  
  
"Trunks!!!" I yelled  
  
"Keep your hands off Pan, or Ill beat the living fuck out of you!" Trunks yelled grabbing Frank by the shirt  
  
"Trunks let go of him" I demanded  
  
"Pan come on lets go inside" Trunks said putting his hand out for mine  
  
"Trunks wha-" Marron asked but was interrupted  
  
"Shut up bitch, go spread your legs to some other guy" Trunks said glaring at her  
  
Marrons eyes begain to fill with tears and she ran back inside the school. Just as Marron left, out came Goten and Bra running towards us shocked. I took Franks hand and led him back to the school, Trunks tried to follow but Goten stopped him.  
  
"Trunks let her go, shes not yours anymore" Goten said  
  
"Pan!" I heard Trunks call out to me  
  
I turned my head and saw his painful expression of hate and sadness. But I just turned back around, grabbed Franks hand and went to the school.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, that's a lot of conflict! Well, looks like Trunks and Pan didn't work out, but hey at least she is with Frank right? Frank seems like a great guy, might be just what she needs to get over Trunks. Thanks for reviews!  
  
-FlyAway_ 


	10. Friends?

Hey sorry it took so long to even get a chapter out! You might be a little more disappointed cause the chapter is a little short. But at least its a chapter right? It's just the holidays have been busy and I have not had time to write. Well, here is the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Friends?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time...... "Pan!!!" Trunks called out  
  
I departed from the kiss and saw Trunks walking towards us angry followed by Marron.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing dickface?" Trunks said pushing Frank into his car  
  
"Trunks!!!" I yelled  
  
"Keep your hands off Pan, or Ill beat the living fuck out of you!" Trunks yelled grabbing Frank by the shirt  
  
"Trunks let go of him" I demanded  
  
"Pan come on lets go inside" Trunks said putting his hand out for mine  
  
"Trunks wha-" Marron asked but was interrupted  
  
"Shut up bitch, go spread your legs to some other guy" Trunks said glaring at her  
  
Marrons eyes begain to fill with tears and she ran back inside the school. Just as Marron left, out came Goten and Bra running towards us shocked. I took Franks hand and led him back to the school, Trunks tried to follow but Goten stopped him.  
  
"Trunks let her go, shes not yours anymore" Goten said  
  
"Pan!" I heard Trunks call out to me  
  
I turned my head and saw his painful expression of hate and sadness. But I just turned back around, grabbed Franks hand and went to the school ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
For the next few days, things went a lot better then I thought they would. Frank told me Trunks would push him or purposely bump into him. It made me really mad that Trunks was acting so childish towards this.  
  
I walked down the halls saying bye to Frank when I saw Trunks at his locker. He looked up at me and stared at me as I walked by.  
  
Friday night came along and I decided to go out with Frank on our first date. At first he wouldn't tell me were we where going but I knew when I saw the lights.  
  
"The carnival!" I screamed  
  
"I take it you like it?" Frank said grinning  
  
"Of course! I love carnivals!" I said getting out of the car excited  
  
We rode a bunch of rides and then decided we would go eat some food. I told Frank somewhere cheap cause I feel bad making him pay. So after the night was over he took me home and we had a pretty long passionate kiss. I went inside feeling so very happy, things where starting to go well again.  
  
I stayed up late watching a movie on T.v., I was really into it to. There was a knock on my window that made me jump. It was Trunks of course, this was starting to get old with him coming to my window like this.  
  
"Trunks why are you here?" I said angry  
  
No reply was made from him  
  
"Trunks we are through, you need to leave." I said pointing my finger at the window  
  
Still no answer came from him and he only got closer to me, so close I could feel his hot breath against me. He started to kiss me and within seconds I went with the kiss, I couldn't help it he was so intoxicating. I completely forgot about Frank and everything else in the world.  
  
"Wait" I said departing from the kiss  
  
"hmm?" Trunks said staring me in the eyes  
  
"I-I cant do this" I said taking a step back from Trunks  
  
"Why not? Don't you want to be with me?" Trunks said seriously  
  
"Ye-NO Im with Frank, and I like him a lot" I said firmly  
  
"Oh yes the infamous Frank, I don't know what your doing with a loser like that.." Trunks said annoyed  
  
"Loser? At least he wont cheat on me." I said angry  
  
"Pan do you really like him? Or are you using him? Trunks asked  
  
"Use him? What to get back at you?" I said laughing  
  
"Maybe, but I think your with him to get over me" Trunks said  
  
"Get over yourself" I said rolling my eyes  
  
"No answer for the question?" Trunks asked  
  
"I think you really need to leave" I said looking down  
  
"Ok but Im coming by tomorrow to pick you up" Trunks said  
  
"What?!" I said shocked  
  
"I mean to talk, I wanna talk to you about some things" Trunks said grabbing my hand  
  
"I think we have done enough Talking" I said sarcastic  
  
"I promise I wont try anything on you, just want to talk" He said looking at me  
  
"Fine" I said annoyed  
  
"Bye Pan" Trunks said kissing my cheek  
  
I really didn't know what I was doing that morning, I got out of bed and got ready for Trunks to pick me up. I really hated waking up early on a Saturday, your supposed to sleep in on that day. I threw on some clothes and went to the living room to watch some T.v. and wait for Trunks.  
  
I didn't see my parents anywhere, I guess they went shopping. Pretty soon the doorbell rang, I walked towards it quickly and gasped when I saw the person in front of me.  
  
"Good Morning" Frank said kissing my cheek  
  
"Hey" I said sounding a little less excited as he  
  
I started to panic, what was I supposed to do in a situation like this? As soon as we went to the couch the doorbell rang again.  
  
My heart pounded and I just stared at the door.  
  
"Pan are you going to get that?" Frank said chuckling and walking to the door  
  
"Wait, Ill get it just stay on the couch" I said nervously "This might take a few minutes ok?"  
  
I slipped through the door and outside to where Trunks stood grinning at me. We got into the car and began to drive but he stooped just as we started.  
  
"Who's car is that?" Trunks asked already knowing the answer  
  
"It doesn't matter Trunks lets go" I said anoyed  
  
"Why is he here?" He asked darkly  
  
"Trunks if you don't go ill go back in" I said  
  
"Fine" he answered  
  
We drove around for about 10 minutes, I was getting worried about leaving Frank there by himself. We finally stooped at a park that had the most Trees Ive ever seen, I wonder why I hadn't ever seen it?  
  
I followed Trunks to a giant tree and we sat down beneath the shade of the Tree. I looked around and noticed this spot had a beautiful scenery.  
  
"Trying to romance me?" I finally spoke  
  
"No" Trunks said surprised "I choose this spot cause I like it"  
  
"I wonder how many girls you have brought up here" I said  
  
"Pan why didn't you give me another chance?" Trunks asked  
  
"Another chance! I did you blew it!" I yelled  
  
"If your talking about the day of the fight-" Trunks said before being cut off  
  
"Please Trunks, save your excuse's everything that comes out of your mouth is a Lie!" I yelled verging on the verge of tears  
  
"Pan I never have really committed to a girl before and well that's why I didn't to you" Trunks said  
  
"You expect me to believe that!?" I said laughing  
  
"Yes, I do" Trunks said taking my hand  
  
"Im not going back to you..." I said starting to cry  
  
"Im not asking you to" Trunks said calmly  
  
"Then what is it you want?" I cried  
  
"I want us to be ok, I want us to be friends at least if we cant be together" Trunks said now hugging me  
  
I sat there a moment not sure what to think, was this a trick to get me back? I wasn't really sure, but I had to do something soon cause poor Frank was still at my house, at least I hoped he was.  
  
"Friends?" Trunks asked smiling  
  
"Friends" I replied  
  
  
  
Wow Trunks wants to only be friends? Is it a trick like Pan thinks? Is Frank still at the house? Find out next chapter!  
  
Well that was chapter 10, not that long but Im working on the next chapter as we speek. Ill post the chapter 11 soon, so dont worry. 


	11. Anniversary

Hey how is everyone today? Well, IM pretty hungry but I cant eat tell I finish this chapter up! Anyhow one of the reasons I've been having trouble getting the chapter out is cause I got hooked to this story. It is so wonderful! Well, if you like dark stories that is. The story is called "Dark Angel" by a fantastic writer by the name of Camaro. Its the best story I have read on the two years of reading off this site! OK OK enough of glorying the story, here is chapter 11!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Anniversary"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time........  
  
"IM not going back to you..." I said starting to cry  
  
"IM not asking you to" Trunks said calmly  
  
"Then what is it you want?" I cried  
  
"I want us to be ok, I want us to be friends at least if we cant be together" Trunks said now hugging me  
  
I sat there a moment not sure what to think, was this a trick to get me back? I wasn't really sure, but I had to do something soon cause poor Frank was still at my house, at least I hoped he was.  
  
"Friends?" Trunks asked smiling  
  
"Friends" I replied  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you do when you like two people but can't choose who you want to be with? Or should I ask what do you do when the one you want is the one you really shouldn't have? I shouldn't think these things I know, but I cant seem to help myself.  
  
A few months had gone by and school was already out, things went pretty well. Frank and I were still together and happy....well seemed happy anyway. Deep down I wasn't sure I wanted this with Frank, we seemed better friends then partners. Its just when we kiss I don't feel the passion I had with Trunks and I hated to say that.  
  
"Hey Pan!" Trunks said walking up to me in the mall  
  
"Hey" I said smiling  
  
"Ready to shop" He said pretending to sound like a girl  
  
"Yes" I said laughing  
  
Trunks was becoming a really good friend of mine, we got along great! He got a new girlfriend, I think her name was Heather? Well, not that it really matters I wasn't jealous, ok maybe I was a little..... After an hour or two of shopping I had to tell Trunks I needed to leave, he looked a little sad.  
  
"Frank right" Trunks said  
  
"Yes, he said he needed to talk to me tonight its are anniversary" I said smiling  
  
"OK well call me later and tell me the details"Trunks said giving me a hug  
  
I went home and got myself dressed up for tonight with Frank, I was pretty excited. He told me he was taking me out to this restaurant down town that was pretty fancy by what he said. I looked in the mirror and how I had changed so much this year, I had grown a few inches and was filling out in certain areas.  
  
The doorbell rang and I ran down to answer it but my Mom had already got it before I could.  
  
"So where are you to going tonight?" Videl question smiling  
  
"Well-" Frank began  
  
"Mother don't worry about it, we are going out to eat" I said hugging her and dragging Frank with me  
  
"Bye! Have fun!" My mother cried out  
  
We finally arrived at the restaurant and Frank led me inside of the restaurant. Ive been to some restaurants in my life but Wow! It was really nice, I kinda felt out of place and very spoiled. The host showed us to are seats which was a beautiful scenery of the city lit up.  
  
"You like it?" Frank asked  
  
"Like it? I love it but you really shouldn't have" I said seriously  
  
"Its for the best" He said kissing my hand  
  
I felt really bad at this moment! Here he was spoiling me and romancing me and I didn't even know if I had the same feelings for him as he had for me. It starting to make me sick to the stomach to be honest, I felt like such a bitch.  
  
"What's wrong?" Frank asked  
  
"What? Oh nothing" I said snapping out of my daze  
  
"Pan Ive noticed lately you have been acting different towards me" He replied  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked but already knowing the answer  
  
"Well you just seem distant and we are not as close as we used to be" He said grabbing my hand  
  
I didnt know what to say to this, he was right.  
  
"Im not saying its just you, I have also grown distant" Frank said looking in my eyes, they looked sad  
  
"Im sorry" I finally said  
  
"Don't be I just think well....." Frank said gripping my hands harder  
  
"Just say it" I demanded  
  
"We need a break" he finally choked out  
  
Wow I didn't expect this at all, was I really that obvious? I wanted to cry but deep down I heard a little voice say "Pan isn't this what you wanted? You know it is..." I just sat there in silence lost in my thoughts and forgetting where I was.  
  
"Pan say something" Frank said looking really hurt  
  
"Ok" I said  
  
"Ok? Is that all?" He asked surprised  
  
"Yes your absolutely right" I said smiling  
  
"So you feel the same way?" He asked really shocked now  
  
"Yes, I have been for awhile" I replied  
  
"Me to, we should of talked about this earlier" He said now smiling  
  
"I think its better we are friends" I said still smiling  
  
"Lets order are food now"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok so now my relationship is over with Frank but I think that its for the best. Deep down I wanted this but didn't want to hurt him, I mean Frank is a really great guy. I went to my room and laid in the my bed, what a relief I felt. But isn't this wrong to feel this way? I felt like I was keeping a burden, was it really wrong to be happy?  
  
I called Bra that night and told her the news, she took it worse then I did. I kinda pretended to sound upset, Im not sure why I did either. Afterwards she told me we were going to go out tomorrow and then she blabbered on about her and Goten.  
  
The next day I went out with Bra to a movie and shop, I was really hungry but she said we didn't have time to eat. Bra and her shopping, Its like a full day of walking and it takes a lot to keep up with her. I finally got home and my body collapsed on the bed, but I was disturbed.  
  
"What!" I said accidentally  
  
"Hello to you" Trunks said laughing  
  
"Oh Im sorry I its just-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, you know you forgot to call yesterday" Trunks said  
  
"Im sorry I completely forgot" I said feeling kinda bad  
  
"Well you can make it up to me if you come with me to catch something to eat" He practically stated  
  
"Ok just give me some time to get ready" I said hanging up the phone  
  
I looked through my closet for something to wear and was failing miserably. What was wrong with what I was wearing? What was wrong with me? I decided what I was wearing was fine, and I went downstairs to answer the door.  
  
"Ready?" he asked  
  
"No im just standing here at the door" I said sarcastically  
  
"You and your smart ass mouth" he said chuckling  
  
"Oh shut up" I said hitting him  
  
  
  
We got into the car and drove for a while looking for somewhere decent to eat. I noticed Trunks kept looking at me several times, I just pretended I didn't see him looking at me.  
  
"What's wrong with you tonight?" Trunks asked  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled  
  
"Your a little to quiet, I figured you would go on about what you did with Bra or Frank" he said rolling his eyes  
  
"Well" was all I got out  
  
"You need to tell me about last night" Trunks said parking the car  
  
"I will tell you inside" I said annoyed  
  
"Ok ok" he said baking his hands up  
  
We walked into the small little restaurant and found all the seats inside where full. The deck outside was the only place with nobody around, so we found are seats.  
  
"So?" Trunks said handing the waiter the menu back  
  
"He took me to a really nice restaurant" I said taking a sip of my soda  
  
"What else?" he asked grinning  
  
"We talked, we ate, he took me home" I replied  
  
"Come on there are more details then that!" Trunks yelled  
  
"Not really, lets just enjoy are self's" I said regretting that sentence  
  
"Well if that's what you really want" Trunks said looking at me seductively  
  
"You have a girlfriend" I stated  
  
"And you have a boyfriend" he said getting closer  
  
  
  
I wanted to tell him I didn't but for some reason I didn't, what was stopping me?  
  
"Trunks" I said looking at him seriously  
  
"Oh come on Pan I was only kidding!" He said backing up  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I wish he wasn't kidding  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, there you have it the next chapter, I wanted to make it longer but I wanted to end it there. But don't worry I kept writing so the next chapter is already put to work. Next chapter has a tiny bit of surprise! Why didn't Pan tell Trunks about the breakup? Have to find out next chapter!!!  
  
  
  
I would Like to thank you all for my reviews! I really didn't expect to get any, and IM so thankful for them they really make you more happy then I thought they would. Talk about a boost in self esteem!  
  
  
  
*Note* I was really surprised when nobody pointed this out tell a few chapters ago, yes I know Trunks and Bra are brother and sister, but not in this story. I know I should have said this in the first place but after a few chapters I kept forgetting to put it and well I figured everyone was smart enough to figure that out by now. But ill say it now, they are not related in any way. 


	12. Confused

Hey here is the next chapter, it's a little late I suppose...  
  
Last time..  
  
"Not really, lets just enjoy are self's" I said regretting that sentence  
  
"Well if that's what you really want" Trunks said looking at me seductively  
  
"You have a girlfriend" I stated  
  
"And you have a boyfriend" he said getting closer  
  
I wanted to tell him I didn't but for some reason I didn't, what was stopping me?  
  
"Trunks" I said looking at him seriously  
  
"Oh come on Pan I was only kidding!" He said backing up  
  
I wish he wasn't kidding  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Confused"  
  
Why didn't I tell him? The question ran through my head over and over while I lay in bed. I did really miss him; it had been 6 months sense are whole episode. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 3:51, I moaned in disappointment. I went to my bathroom to get some aspen, when I looked up at the mirror at myself.  
  
"Damn it Trunks!" I yelled out loud  
  
School would be starting in 5 weeks, and I have to admit I might be a little ready. Summer is fun and all but I did not see Bra that much, I kind of missed her. But she is not at fault, I was with Frank a lot just like she was with Goten a lot.  
  
I decided to call Trunks and see if he wanted to go out to lunch for a bite to eat. I put my hand on the pone and thought about if I was going to tell Trunks about Frank, but a ring interrupted me.  
  
"Hello" I said freaked out  
  
"Hey sugar pie"  
  
"Trunks shut up, you sound like a fag you know"  
  
"What are you doing today" he asked  
  
"Well I was thinking we could go to lunch," I said suggestively  
  
There was a click and Trunks was no longer on the phone. I heard the door close and Trunks came through into my room and sat on the bed next to me. I gave him a playful smile and went to my closet to find something to wear.  
  
"So you seeing Frank tonight?"  
  
"uh no" I said hesitating  
  
"You two didn't have a fight did you?"  
  
"No not at all, so where are we eating?" I said changing the subject  
  
"I don't care, but listen if your not doing anything tonight I was thinking" Trunks did not finish his sentence.  
  
"Trunks don't you think Heather-  
  
"Hope"  
  
"Ok Hope will be a little mad that you and me are spending a little to much time together, I hear she is a raging bitch." I said frowning  
  
"Well I was thinking I have these tickets, and well there are two of them and two of us" Trunks smiled  
  
"Tickets to what?" I asked curiously  
  
"Well its to a circus, I know it sounds lame but I got them free but im sure you wouldn't want to go" Trunks said unsure  
  
"No I want to go!!!" I said pouting  
  
"Ok well be ready by 6 and we will just do that tonight and lunch another time" He said winking at me then heading out the door.  
  
Why did he have to be so cute? All those feelings where coming back again, I really did not want this right now. It was a strange feeling inside, like an excitement but at the same time a miserable feeling. He is a great friend but a terrible guy, I don't really feel like going through the Trunks thing again in my head. I decided to go watch some Television when I heard the phone ring.  
  
"Pan" Bra said before I could say anything "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Hi, im uh doing something why?"  
  
"Well I just wanted to see if you wanted to go somewhere with Goten and me but that's ok, but we need to do something tomorrow, by the way what are you doing tonight?" Bra rambled  
  
"Just hanging out, but yes we need to tomorrow, and I got to go help my mom with groceries." I said quickly  
  
"ok ok you don't have to tell me Ill call you later" Bra said hanging up  
  
I sat there for a second thinking why the hell I just told Bra that crap. What is wrong with me? Its like I didn't want her to know, I was avoiding it but why? She really didn't know about Trunks and I hanging out this summer and I didn't really know why I didn't tell her. Whatever it was I needed to sort it out cause the whole thing was ridicules.  
  
I heard a honk and I told my parents goodbye as I walked through the door. I felt nervous for some strange reason, is it cause im single now and this kind of feels like a date? But that's just foolish of me to think, I go out with Trunks all the time.  
  
"Hey my sweet" Trunks said smiling  
  
"Ha you really need to stop with these pet names," I said rolling my eyes  
  
We rode in the car in silence for a while; it was really weird I didn't know what to say. Trunks turned on the music, which was comforting because the whole thing felt awkward.  
  
I peeked at him in the corner of my eye, he was so beautiful it made me smile, and for the first time in awhile blush for no reason. I quickly turned away and looked out the window trying to pretend that the road was interesting.  
  
"We are here finally," Trunks said getting out  
  
I smiled at him and tucked my hair away from my face; I couldn't even look at him anymore. We headed to the large red and blue tent, it was extraordinary with the lights and the nose. As we walked up to the tent I heard Trunk's name called out, we both turned around.  
  
I was a bit shocked to see who it was  
  
"Pan! Is this what you were doing?" Bra said grinning  
  
"Trunks you made it? I thought you would just neglect the tickets I gave you" Goten said laughing " You at a circus, I never would of thought"  
  
I looked over and saw none other then Marron, being a coward behind Bra and looking up to the sky. I was a bit curious to why she would be here with Bra but then again there were probably a lot of things that went on this summer I don't know about  
  
"So how about we all sit together," Bra said trying to ease the tension  
  
"That's great!" Goten said smiling  
  
We all went in and watched the magnificent show; I was so amazed I forgot all about Marron during it. I looked over at Trunks and saw he to have a smile, I knew he was enjoying it. He then looked at me smiling but I could see something different a glint in his eye that I had never seen before. It was then something in me fluttered, I started to blush and turn my eyes to the show.  
  
"I saw that" he whispered in my ear  
  
The show finally ended and the crowds stampeded out like a pack of wild horses. Everyone was talking about there favorite part of the show when Bra pulled me aside for a few short words.  
  
"Thank you for handling yourself tonight" she muttered  
  
"What the hell is she doing here? We haven't talked to her in months!" I said a little angry  
  
"No Pan you haven't but I have, don't be so hard like that she is a lot different"  
  
"Ya I bet, did you forget what she did to me?" I said almost shouting  
  
"Did you forget what Trunks did to you?" Bra spat back at me, I stood there stunned and tried to get my composer back  
  
"We are just friends, nothing is going on besides he has Helen, Heather whatever her damn name is" I said getting frustrated "Don't give me that look im telling you the truth"  
  
"Pan why don't you try growing up a little and learn that nobody is perfect and we make mistakes" Bra said turning around and heading back to the crowd  
  
I stood there with a scorn on my face as everyone but Trunks left to their car. That was about the most intelligent thing Bra has said to me in a long time. Sure I was mad and pouting but she was very right, but that doesn't mean im going to think differently about Marron.  
  
"Thank you for going to the circus with me" Trunks said in a child voice  
  
"Well I loved it" I said smiling  
  
"Your really great sometimes" Trunks said surprising me with a hug  
  
We stood there in the almost empty parking lot hugging, I thought time had stopped. I had this tingly feeling all over, I wanted to kiss him so badly. We parted and just looked at each other, he had this serious look in his eyes. I looked away and headed to the car, why I did that I still don't know to this day.  
  
"Pan did I do something wrong, I feel like your avoiding me." Trunks said in the car  
  
"No why would you think that" I said confused  
  
"Well cause your acting very weird, I don't want us to be weird" he said looking hurt "Is Frank mad that you're hanging out with me more?"  
  
"No why do you always think that" I snapped accidentally  
  
"Sorry I don't mean to"  
  
The car ride was quiet the rest of the way until we approached my street and then my house. I started to get out and walk but Trunks was right in front of me giving me another hug.  
  
"I don't mean to talk bad about Frank you know" He said hugging me  
  
"I know, don't worry about it I didn't mean to snap earlier"  
  
"Well call me if you need to" Trunks said sweetly, then he kissed my cheek and went to the car.  
  
I walked inside my house and into my room; I was stunned but really happy. I lay in bed and began to let m mind wonder, smiling to myself about Trunks. I know he must still likes me, he is always giving me signs. It has been awhile since we last were together, I could at least talk to him about it. Yes I will talk to him about it, I assured myself thinking I had this all thought out.  
  
I ran tree to tree mission impossible style, hoping to avoid any people or cops for that matter. I couldn't believe I was doing this, sneaking to Trunk's house hoping to find out something. My heart was thumping so hard, I was so scared but at the same time it was exciting and fun. I approached to his house and went around back to his window smiling as I put my hand to knock.  
  
I gasped  
  
Trunks were passionately kissing to what I guessed his girlfriend, and it looked like I should be leaving soon. But I couldn't move I was a little sad and disappointed but most of all I was just embarrassed! It was then Trunks just happened to look at his window and drop his jaw in shock. My feet finally gave and I ran like I had never ran before, I had to hurry up and get to my room!  
  
I finally made it to my window unseen, I cracked it open slowly and quietly. I went and lay in my bed, and stared at the ceiling trying to let what just happened sink in. He saw me! Why didn't I leave as soon as I saw that, I had no right to just show up like that. Surprisingly instead of crying or something of that sort I started to laugh quietly to myself.  
  
What am I going to say to him tomorrow?  
  
Well that was interesting, and very embarrassing! What will she say? What will Trunks say? Well I guess you will see next chapter.  
  
Sorry the update took awhile, I was moving and trying to adjust and well I sort of got caught up with partying, but ive decided I better calm down a bit. But anyhow sorry for the delay and the grammar, well bye! 


	13. Change

Hi again…um opps its been a year since I updated got a little side tracked, that sometimes happens. But I've been working on a story for many months and I really really like it. I got bored with this story and I really don't like it anymore but don't worry I plan to finish it just because I hate when people don't complete the story. Anyhow it probably only has a few chapters left, im going to wrap it up.

Last time….

I ran tree to tree mission impossible style, hoping to avoid any people or cops for that matter. I couldn't believe I was doing this, sneaking to Trunk's house hoping to find out something. My heart was thumping so hard, I was so scared but at the same time it was exciting and fun. I approached to his house and went around back to his window smiling as I put my hand to knock.

I gasped

Trunks were passionately kissing to what I guessed his girlfriend, and it looked like I should be leaving soon. But I couldn't move I was a little sad and disappointed but most of all I was just embarrassed! It was then Trunks just happened to look at his window and drop his jaw in shock. My feet finally gave and I ran like I had never ran before, I had to hurry up and get to my room!

I finally made it to my window unseen, I cracked it open slowly and quietly. I went and lay in my bed, and stared at the ceiling trying to let what just happened sink in. He saw me! Why didn't I leave as soon as I saw that, I had no right to just show up like that. Surprisingly instead of crying or something of that sort I started to laugh quietly to myself.

What am I going to say to him tomorrow?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Change"

The next day I was freaking out waiting for him to just call me or show up at my doorstop to either make fun of me or ask what the hell was I doing ruining his date. I stayed indoors peeking out windows and tried to watch something on TV to get my mind off of it. The phone rang.

"Hello" I said gulping

"Hey what are you doing?" Bra said a little awkwardly "Your not busy are you?"

"No, no im just sitting around today." I replied annoyed

" I just wanted to apologize for being a little harsh when telling you to grow up, I should be a little more considerate to your feelings. Anyway I just wanted to make sure things where ok and ill see you at school in a few weeks."

Now I was really confused 4 days had gone by and not a word from Trunks, I couldn't get the nerve to speak to him. Was he angry? Humiliated or even worse did he think I was a stalker or that I was a pervert that liked to watch people engage in personal activities. Oh that's what it was, he thought I was a stalking pervert, it was driving me crazy just thinking about it.

I woke quickly to the sound of my window opening, my biggest fear was heading towards me. I could see Trunk's face from the moonlight as he sat down at the edge of the bed. I was completely stunned I didn't know what to say or do, but my body seemed to as it moved to the edge of the bed beside him. We both just sat there in the dark not looking at each other, why wouldn't he look at me or say something? I wanted to apologize for popping up at his window while he was having his session, but the words wouldn't come out. I heard Trunks gasp as if he was about to say something but hesitated, I licked my lips nervously.

Suddenly he leaned over grabbed my face gently and slowly went in for a kiss, and I kissed him back. My mind seemed to go faster then I could handle, it was screaming and questioning my motives. But all of a sudden I was lost, I went into some kind of mind daze and my body took over. Then without either of us speaking a word I gave in, and I lost something very precious to me that night.

I awoke the next morning feeling sore and then feeling shocked, the previous nightly actions went running through my head like a movie. Trunks was nowhere to be found, but im not really sure if I expected him to stay or not. I began to get depressed the last few weeks, I hadn't heard from Trunks or seen him and I became a recluse.

I was not very excited about going back to the first day of school, I hadn't talked to Bra since the last time she called. I got back into my old habits of dressing like a bum, today was a faded blue T-shirt and some old jeans I had. I walked through the same doors that had me some intimidated last year but they seem to have lost their effect, now I just didn't care. I didn't look at anyone in the halls, I felt dreadful and I was lost in my own little world of self-pity. My classes seemed interesting enough, I figured I could get my grades up pretty high since it looked like my year wasn't going to be good. Lunch came and I wasn't all that thrilled to go back to cafeteria food, but I was a little hungry. I looked up instantly at the table where Bra sat, there was she was with Marron and a few other girls and it looked like it was pretty full. So I found a table with a short boy and a skinny girl, without even asking to sit I took my seat.

I didn't even look for Trunks I didn't want to, I knew I had gave in and that was the end of it. We could never be friends again after that or anything for that matter, I had hoped differently.

I had made a new friend a very quiet but unusually smart boy named Jeremiah. We usually just studied and talked about are philosophies on things, we never had to go into detail about are person lives. Maybe that's why he was the only person I would talk to anymore, because he didn't have nor cause drama, it was really nice. Jeremiah didn't have any friends, and I was about the closest thing to a friend he probably had and wanted.

"I found a new quote today I like" Jeremiah spoke at lunch "Would you like to hear it?"

"Why of course tell me oh wise one" I said sounding sophisticated.

Just then a strange ring and a woman on the speaker started to announce the peporali was starting early today and all students where to report to the gymnasium. We groaned, got up and headed towards the gym for the first pep rally of the year.

"I really am against school spirit, but it is quiet amusing to watch guys in their bulky yeti uniforms grunting and yelling at each other." Jeremiah began to rant

I laughed at him, he was a little crude, pessimistic and narcissistic but either way he was different from most people and that really intrigued me.

"Oh and girls bouncing their boobs up and down screaming like harpies for the guys, the whole thing is really barbaric if you ask me.

We walked through the crowd in the gym and found the perfect and most secluded spot, the top left corner. There we began to rant and rave about the uselessness of this and that, Jeremiah had a way of making criticism funny. Then the band started to play some upbeat school spirit song and the cheering began at full throttle. It was then I saw Bra, she had made It on the cheerleading squad and was right in the front. I sort of sadness swept over me quickly, I really did miss my old best friend. Soon I got a certain old but familiar feeling back, there was Marron next to Bra cheering her heart out. I started to think about how the two of them are probably buddies now and I probably got talked about a lot. Eventually the football players came out running to the gym floor, one by one like little toy soldiers.

The announcer came out and started talking about this year's success and then began to introduce all players to the stands. After quiet a few players I got alerted when they announced Goten as Tight End, he looked so happy though like always. I was a little sad he didn't make quarterback again this year, I had always like that Goten was a good person and never caused problems. The next boy stepped up and the couch announced the new Quarterback for the year, except I didn't hear. I froze when I saw him, he cant play again he said so and he could seriously hurt his head.

Jeremiah looked at me "Pan are you alright you look pale?"

"Trunks" was all I could get out.

Well that's interesting, now what would Trunks be doing back on the Team? Hmm? Why has nobody even tried to contact Pan, vise versa?

Thank you so much for the reviews! I was excited to see I got any at all, I really really appreciate it and thanks again. Now I really apologize for the lateness, but im writing a story I really like, it's a little darker and more mature but Its got a good and interesting plot. A plot I planned out for months, and I've been writing it for awhile and im going to finish the whole thing then post it. That way there wont be any more of these type of things where I post once a year. Ill have the next chapter out soon, for now im going to write on the other one.


End file.
